PROXIMITY
by ladyfr
Summary: l'histoire se situe plutôt saison 3 et avant toutes les histoires que j'ai pu écrire: beaucoup de House,un nouveau personnage et Cuddy of course!Rated M parce qu'on ne sait jamais! R& R please!
1. Chapter 1

PROXIMITY

Chap. 1

- « C'est toujours la même chose avec toi! J'arrive , les enfants sont pas prêts, il faut attendre une heure qu'ils rassemblent leurs affaires sans être surs qu'ils aient bien tout pris.

Faites gaffe les gosses, vous savez que l'on ne reviendra pas chercher un livre si vous en oubliez un, je refais pas la route ! Et grouillez vous, Isa aime qu'on mange à sept heures! »

- « God Oliver! Tu étais moins prompt à rentrer tôt quand on vivait ensemble et qu'il aurait été sympathique de m'aider à changer ou nourrir les jumeaux!

Les enfants sont prêts et leurs affaires aussi, comme toujours... mais ton heure à toi pour venir les chercher est aussi variable que l'invariabilité de ta mauvaise humeur! »

Oliver: « tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai un poste à responsabilité, c'est le client qui commande et je suis à sa disposition…tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi/

« oui, je sais être enseignante, c'est ne rien foutre & bénéficier des vacances scolaires …le débat est vieux et me fatigue!

Allez go les zous, passez un bon réveillon du Nouvel An , je vous aime! ».

Après une étreinte raisonnablement affectueuse, la jeune femme laissa partir ses deux garçons avec leur père. Tous deux ne se saluèrent même pas , évitant l'un et l'autre de croiser le regard afin de ne pas se sentir obligé de se souhaiter une bonne fin d'année…ni l'un ni surtout l'autre n'auraient été sincères…

Presque à la porte Oliver se retourna et lui cria « tu n'oublieras pas de préparer le planning des Mercredis de l'année 2008, tu ne l'as toujours pas fait! »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita vers la sortie et s'engouffra dans sa voiture.

Libérant la nostalgie de son cœur et la laissant enfin exploser sur son visage, la jeune femme leva la main pour saluer ses petits puis se détourna pour regagner son appartement.

Passant le plus discrètement possible devant la porte de son voisin, elle entendit une voix grave marmonner « old crap! »…

Se retournant vivement, peu sure d'avoir bien entendu elle lança « beg your pardon? »

GH: « He is an idiot…an old crap…Comme vous le dites si bien vous , les Français, une crétine… ».

Stupéfaite, le jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Depuis un an qu'elle vivait dans l'immeuble, jamais elle n'avait eu l'opportunité ni même osé prendre l'initiative, de parler à son prestigieux voisin.

Quand elle avait postulé pour l'appartement, elle avait été copieusement interrogée et avertie par le syndic de la co-propriété: l'homme qui occupait l'appartement jouxtant le sien , était irascible et verrait d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée d'une famille à proximité.

Qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles , surtout ses adolescents ou ils se verraient expulser sans autre forme de procès.

Ils avaient finalement passé le test des premiers mois haut la main et elle commençait au bout d'un an à se sentir rassurée et enfin installée chez elle!

Et voila que tout à coup le Dr House entrait en contact de la manière la plus insolite avec sa voisine!

Chap.2

- « Bonsoir Dr House, mon nom est Aurore Réniers…et en Français pour un homme , on dit crétin…pas crétine…mais je dois dire qu'en ce qui concerne la personne en question …les deux lui vont comme un gant! ajouta -t-elle tentant de renvoyer à l'homme toujours dans l'ombre son plus charmant sourire.

House s'avança , hésitant légèrement et tendit la main vers sa voisine.

De plus en plus surprise, celle-ci tendit la sienne spontanément et comme toujours mit la force de sa sincérité dans cette poignée de bienséance.

Aurore ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié et vivait à l'instinct.

Depuis un an,

elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre et parfois même de voir de ses propres yeux les pires choses concernant cet homme , mais à cet instant précis elle ressentait pour lui un élan de sympathie presque fraternel.

Elle le savait solitaire tout comme elle et ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre besoin d'échanger une foultitude de mots pour faire passer un message.

Un peu gêné et emprunté, House ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds.

Aurore se décida à le soulager et rompit la première cette ébauche de contact.

Aurore: « eh bien Docteur House, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée . »

Elle poursuivit prestement le peu de distance qui lui restait à parcourir pour se retrouver enfin dans son cocon bien à l'abri quand une nouvelle fois, la voix grave de House interrompit son élan.

House: « Pourquoi ne jouez vous plus de piano depuis quelques mois? »

Aurore se raidit et se retourna, décontenancée par une question aussi personnelle posée de manière aussi abrupte par un quasi inconnu.

Elle répondit vivement mais avec une froide émotion: « mon père est mort le mois dernier .C'était lui le musicien .Bonsoir Docteur House. »

Cette fois, elle n'attendit pas une nouvelle interruption pour refermer rapidement la porte de son appartement.

Chap3.

Aurore tournait en rond dans son loft.

C'était toujours comme cela durant quelques heures après le départ de ses garçons.

Ensuite la vie reprenait son cours et elle profitait enfin de ces instants de détente pour lire, écrire ou prendre de longs bains parfumés et très chauds…sans s'arrêter de lire.

Parfois elle se servait un bon verre de Chardonnay ou de Saint Estèphe pour la saveur, la volupté de l'alcool mais aussi pour tenter de glisser plus vite dans un sommeil sans trop de rêve.

Ce soir elle avait choisi un vin blanc à la fois fruité et un peu sucré qui aurait pu merveilleusement s'allier avec une tranche de foie gras…si elle avait été pour une fois en galante compagnie.

Toute seule c'était un peu moins plaisant aussi décida-t-elle d'aller se nicher dans son canapé pour déguster son nectar.

Elle était presque assoupie quand les premières notes d'une nocturne de Chopin vinrent effleurer sa conscience…Ce n'était pas le morceau favori de son père, il le savait sans doute et l'avait sans doute choisi en conséquence…mais la musique était douce à son cœur, mélancolique et passionnée, communiquant presque une certaine foi en l'avenir…

Aurore ne savait plus qui parlait à travers ces notes, si Chopin lui murmurait cet adieu à son père ou si House tentait à sa façon de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur et d'humanité…

Des larmes glissèrent sur son visage mais pour une fois la houle de la tristesse ne l'emporta pas.

Pour une fois elle s'endormit paisiblement sur une fugue de Bach…son favori.

Chap4.

House avait peu dormi cette nuit. Les élancements dans la cuisse avaient commencé dans l'après midi et ne l'avaient plus quitté malgré la triple ration de Vicodine agrémentée de whisky qu'il s'était généreusement octroyé au cours de la soirée.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé ce soir là, à lui parler à cette Aurore.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'observait derrière la porte; elle avait une vie rythmée par les week-end et mercredis octroyés à son ex compagnon et il avait fini par repérer les jours « avec » et les jours « sans ».

Elle était devenue sans le savoir son professeur d'émotions.

Ce qu'il guettait avidement sur son visage,depuis quelques temps, c'étaient les sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser affleurer, qu'ils soient noirs ou qu'ils soient gais.

Pour quelque un comme lui, qui maîtrisait tout et ne savait pas toujours ce qu'il devait ressentir , elle était une mine inépuisable!

L'autre par contre l'agaçait terriblement! Il était d'une suffisance et d'un égocentrisme qui le stupéfiait!

Lui dont on disait qu'il avait un ego sur dimensionné et un sens des responsabilités des plus émoussés, n'en revenait pas de voir cet homme cracher à ce point dans une soupe qui avait du être en son temps délectable.

Et les garçons pour peu qu'il avait pu le constater, étaient vifs, beaux et intelligents…House ne se sentait pour l'heure aucune fibre paternelle mais ne pouvait comprendre le dédain de cet homme pour ses fils et son aveuglement.

C'Est-ce qui l'avait conduit hier soir à sortir de sa réserve et il se sentait presque prêt à le lui renvoyer au visage directement la prochaine fois.

House s'agita, tentant de mettre fin à ce débat intérieur et stérile…Il ne comprenait pas bien les sentiments qui l'agitaient.

Il agissait depuis quelques temps d'une manière qui le déconcertait.

Il ressentait parfois des émotions intenses qui le laissaient pantois.

Il y avait cette Aurore qui l'avait fait sortir de sa réserve.

Il y avait aussi Lisa Cuddy; oui il y avait Lisa…

Depuis qu'il partageait avec elle le « rituel de l'injection »; depuis qu'elle l'avait mêlé directement à ce projet de maternité qui aurait du rester si personnel, House se sentait déboussolé.

A présent qu'il savait, il lui semblait hors de question de se retirer .

Et pourtant il aurait voulu ne jamais prendre conscience de ce besoin impérieux de Cuddy de devenir mère et ce à tout prix.

Il se sentait profondément jaloux de la semence de cet anonyme qui allait peut être bientôt transformer le corps de Lisa en lui donnant un enfant.

Jaloux. Furieux.

Lui Grégory House était jaloux et furieux. Et c'était encore à cause de Cuddy.

Il fallait qu'il bouge!

Il ne pouvait pas courir mais marcher dans le froid et la neige seraient pénible et astreignant.

Quand il rentrerait, il serait épuisé et pourrait enfin dormir.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se trouva nez à nez face à Aurore, tout aussi surprise que lui, sinon plus.

Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, brune , les cheveux coupés très courts, trop courts selon ses critères féminins à lui et plutôt forte.

Mais quand ses yeux souriaient , on oubliait volontiers le reste pour se plonger dans ce petit moment de bonheur.

Et même dans les heures les plus sombres, elle souriait encore…il le savait, il l'avait observée…

House ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil interrogateur, prenant plaisir à la déstabiliser et à la voir rougir…

Aurore balbutia, s'énervant de réagir comme l' adolescente énamourée qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps.

Finalement, sans dire un mot elle tendit à son voisin , bougon ce matin, l'objet qui l'avait amenée sur le pas de sa porte.

House ne fit pas un geste pour la soulager, attendant qu'elle se détende enfin pour entamer un dialogue.

Voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, il s'effaça un peu et lui fit signe de le suivre…dans son appartement.

Sans prendre la peine de vérifier qu'elle le suivait, il pénétra dans la cuisine, saisit la cafetière encore brûlante et servit deux mugs de café.

Il en posa un à l'opposé du sien puis s'assit lourdement à table.

Aurore finit par le rejoindre et s'installa elle aussi.

Elle posa la bouteille de vin, un St Estèphe 1979 nota-t-il du coin d e l'œil et réchauffa ses mains un peu tremblantes autour du bol de café.

Après un silence partagé, léger, elle put enfin parler

« je viens de recevoir ce vin, un héritage de ma famille maternelle en France et j'ai eu envie de vous en offrir une bouteille ».

Elle hésitait un peu sur les mots. Il savait qu'elle était professeur de Français et s'était expatriée en Amérique pour suivre le père de ses enfants . Quand ils s'étaient séparés, elle n'était pas pour autant repartie dans son pays, ayant pris goût à cette vie à l'étranger.

Elle semblait craindre qu'il n'accepte pas son présent.

Il tendit donc la main pour saisir la bouteille et la remercia.

Ils finirent leur café en silence.

Aurore se leva , souriante enfin et quitta la pièce.

Avant de claquer la porte derrière elle, elle cria: « bonne promenade Dr House ».

Il lui répondit sur le même ton: « House, appelez moi House! ».

Chap5.

Lisa Cuddy ne savait pas trop ce qui l'amenait ce soir à la porte de House.

La journée avait été épouvantable, il était arrivé d'une humeur de chien et il s'était lamentablement défoulé sur ses larbins avant de se déchaîner sur elle.

Alors qu'habituellement, il prenait plaisir à l'agacer ou à l'effleurer sensuellement quand ils se retrouvaient seuls pour « l'injection » ; aujourd'hui il s'était montré rude, brutal, grossier et ses références aux saillies des étalons lui avaient presque donné la nausée.

Il avait fini par partir en claquant la porte et avait même délibérément « séché » deux heures de consultation en clinique.

Elle n'avait donc aucune raison valable de se trouver là , devant chez lui, presque inquiète de ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Elle allait faire demi tour quand il ouvrit brusquement la porte, la retenant du regard.

Il l'avait vue arriver mais attendait qu'elle se manifeste.

Malgré tout, c'était encore à elle de faire le premier pas!

Sentant la colère gronder de nouveau en elle, Cuddy se mordit la lèvre pour s' empêcher d'envenimer les choses.

Elle leva le visage vers House et ressentit un choc en découvrant combien il était pâle, ses traits tirés . De nouvelles rides étaient apparues sur son front , entre les yeux…

Lisa murmura « Combien de Vicodine aujourd'hui? »

House répondit d'un ton las « j'ai dépassé le surdosage depuis 16heures cet après midi »

Lisa « je peux entrer? »

House « si vous êtes venue me sermonner pour les heures de clinique, j'ai eu mon quota de douleur pour aujourd'hui…je préfèrerai remettre à demain…profitez en pour avantager un peu plus votre décolleté ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Lisa répéta, un peu soulagée de retrouver son House « je peux entrer? ».

Il hocha finalement la tête et la laissa passer.

Il s'aidait de sa canne et s'appuyait sur les meubles sur son passage pour avancer, ce qui était rare et le signe d'une aggravation inexpliquée de son état.

Lisa « vous en avez parlé avec Wilson? Vous avez passé une nouvelle Irm? »

House « Wilson est Wilson, mon état est psychologique et je refuse d'affronter mes démons .Fin de l'histoire .

Quant à vous , votre dernière piqûre de morphine était un placebo…

Fin de l'histoire. »

Après un long silence qu'il se refusait à rompre de lui-même, Lisa lui demanda « vous accepteriez qu'on boive un peu tous les deux? J'ai le moral à plat, vous voir dans cet état me terrifie et mon test est revenu négatif ce matin… »

House releva vivement la tête et s'en voulut d'avoir ressenti quelques secondes un intense soulagement , proche de la joie.

Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas guetté un signe sur son visage, il était sûr qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

House « Aurore m'a apporté une bouteille de St Estèphe ce matin, un 1979, je sais que vous aimez les vins Français »

Lisa répliqua de façon un peu automatique « qui aime le vin aime la France…si vous aviez été élevé par mon père, vous le sauriez » puis elle ajouta d'un ton vif « Aurore? Qui est Aurore? Votre dernière prostituée en date ? »

House répondit d'un ton rogue « Aurore est ma voisine depuis un an, elle est la mère célibataire de jumeaux âgés de treize ans, professeur au lycée Français de Princeton…Brune, de très beaux yeux » …ajouta-t-il moqueur…

Un peu honteuse de s'être laissée surprendre par un accès de jalousie, Lisa revint au vin « je pourrai l'ouvrir cette bouteille? Pendant ce temps vous vous reposerez ».

House grommela un peu sur la capacité instinctive des femmes à s'approprier le bien d'autrui mais n'argumenta pas davantage et s'allongea lourdement sur le canapé tandis que Lisa se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, pas même sous la torture, mais cette fois la tension insupportable qui lui déchirait la cuisse depuis vingt quatre heure ,s'était considérablement atténuée …et ce peu de temps après que Cuddy lui ait confié que la Fiv avait de nouveau échoué.

Un malaise psychologique était entrain de remplacer la douleur physique, semblant donner raison à Wilson.

House ferma les yeux.

Il aurait donné sa vie pour écouter un peu de jazz mais ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle.

Et puis Miles Davis pénétra doucement dans son esprit… « round midnight »… »seven steps to heaven »…la sensualité de la musique s'emparait de son corps …

Aurore ce soir lui donnait tous les atouts pour faire de lui un séducteur…le vin…l'ambiance musical langoureuse …

Piano et trompette se mêlaient avec volupté pour « Stella « alors même que Cuddy s'avançait doucement vers lui , deux verres à la main et un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Il continua à l'observer entre ses paupières feignant de s'être assoupi, profitant du spectacle de ses courbes à présent à portée de ses doigts…

Lisa n'était pas dupe mais voulait jouer le jeu.

Quand House laissa échapper un soupir un peu lascif, elle se mordit la lèvre et retint sa main qui se tendait , prête à caresser le duvet fin de ses cheveux…

Elle sentit alors une autre main qui s'était infiltrée au creux de son mollet et commençait doucement à remonter vers le haut de sa cuisse puis se mit à jouer sa propre partition, l'effleurant légèrement, remontant et descendant, remontant toujours un peu plus haut.

House avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa main semblait agir selon sa propre volonté…il n'y était pour rien…il aurait pu le jurer…

A son tour Lisa laissa échapper un soupir…ses jambes la trahissaient, elle devait s'asseoir au plus vite , ne pas céder à la langueur…

Des années passées à reconstruire ce mur entre elle et lui , à regagner sa confiance, à établir une solide amitié professionnelle et personnelle, ne pouvaient pas s'évaporer en une seconde dans les vapeurs d'un grand cru classé non consommé et sur l'ironique musique de Miles « un jour mon prince viendra ».

House n'était pas un Prince de conte de fée et pourtant quand sa bouche s'empara de celle de Lisa , elle ne put se défendre d'une secrète satisfaction…

Elle était enfin rendue là où son corps l'appelait depuis leur première dernière fois…

House caressait ses lèvres avec ses longs doigts, les faisant frissonner de son pouce…Il approfondit son baiser et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, ils sentirent tous les deux au creux de leur corps le désir sourdre violemment.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Pardon pour ce tout petit chapitre de transition et merci à tous pour vos commentaires sympas.._

_j'écris la suite dès que je peux..._

_.au plaisir..._

Chap.6

House essaya d'entrouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient scellées par une force extérieure, une sensation d'étouffement oppressait sa poitrine et quelque chose d'incongru comprimait sa trachée.

Alors qu'il aurait du être empli de la saveur des lèvres de Cuddy, un goût amer et acide le menait à une nausée dont il n'était pas sur de parvenir à enrayer le débordement.

La bile gagne le combat et House l'évacua en un jet violent qui expulsa le tube posé là pour lui permettre de respirer.

En une seconde, House réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans son salon en compagnie de Cuddy mais sur un lit d'hôpital et que son état était suffisamment grave pour que des machines assurent à sa place la fonction vitale de la respiration.

Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes, en une tentative désespérée de réintégrer le monde des vivants et aperçut le visage inquiet d'Aurore.

Il reconnut le claquement des talons de Cuddy, probablement alertée par les alarmes du respirateur et ébaucha une grimace qui se voulait un sourire désolé - à deux doigts de l'extase; il avait encore bousillé l'affaire.

Puis l'ensemble de son corps se tendit en soubresauts irrépressibles et House sombra , victime d'une nouvelle attaque.


	3. Chapter 3

_franchement pas très contente de ce chapitre...je maitrise assez mal le domaine médical...encore donc un petit chapitre de transition...j'espère me rattrapper par la suite!!! merci pour vos reviews et sorry!!_

Chap.7

Le calme était enfin revenu dans la chambre du Docteur Grégory House.

Aurore,peu familiarisée aux problématiques et thérapeutiques médicales ; avait suivi d'un œil inquiet les différentes procédures appliquées ,dans l'urgence mais calmement ,par les acolytes de House sous l'autorité du Dr Cuddy.

Celle-ci avait parue soulagée en découvrant l'origine du malaise cardiaque puis des convulsions du Dr House.

Un caillot résiduel avait fini par se détacher , migrant doucement vers le cœur, provoquant ces douleurs accrues ces dernières vingt quatre heures , puis l' accalmie trompeuse , prémisses d'un état oscillant entre l'infarctus du myocarde et l'embolie pulmonaire…

House ne pourrait jamais faire les choses simplement…

Le surdosage de Vicodine et la présence d'alcool dans le sang empêchaient la mise en place d'une thérapeutique ordinaire et adaptée mais la pose d'un « filtre ombrelle » avait permis de stopper la migration des caillots et devrait entraver la survenue ou récidive d'embolie.

Tous ces mots étaient familiers à Aurore mais les assembler ensemble pour les appliquer au géant désarmé allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, le voir privé de toute énergie , pâle, inerte, le souffle irrégulier et incertain…tout ici lui paraissait incongru et terriblement dangereux.

Elle avait vu, il y a peu, un homme âgé et faible emporté par la douleur, la maladie et la mort en l'espace de quelques semaines.

Malgré la force qui émanait hier encore du Dr House, son redoutable voisin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de le voir à son tour terrassé par la Faucheuse.

Cuddy observait sur le visage de la jeune femme la succession d'émotions qui suivait le rythme de ses pensées et ressentit à nouveau un subtil et démoniaque pincement de jalousie.

Elles avaient pourtant de concert joué un rôle déterminant à la survie de House mais à présent que le calme était revenu, Cuddy sentait émerger contre son gré un sentiment de méfiance instinctive et primaire.

Elle eut cependant la décence de rougir au souvenir de la scène qu'Aurore avait découverte en réponse aux cris d'alerte de Lisa…

C'était bien elle Lisa Cuddy qui se trouvait alors écrasée sous le poids d'un Grégory House enflammé par le désir quelques instants auparavant puis tétanisé et figé par une attaque fulgurante.

Une fois encore , c'est Aurore qui vint au secours de Lisa, lui murmurant dans un sourire: « j'ai cru un instant que mon vin avait empoisonné le Docteur!Je suis en relativement mauvais terme avec ma mère…et je n'avais pas pris le peine d'en goûter une bouteille avant d'en offrir! On ne m'y reprendra plus… »

Lisa répliqua, sur le même ton de confidence goguenarde: « eh bien moi j'ai cru que mes charmes dévoilés avaient terrassé le cœur inemployé de ce grognon impénitent. Et croyez moi, je n'étais pas fière de moi… ». Elle ajouta soudain sérieuse:

« en fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, je me sens surtout terriblement frustrée…

Mais cela je vous interdis de le lui répéter! »


	4. Chapter 4

Chap8

Aurore tournait en rond…Quinze jours étaient de nouveau passés, Oliver était revenu chercher les enfants, lui avait de nouveau asséné reproches et intimidations mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de House pour la faire rire puis pour la consoler…

Elle n'avait pas osé retourner le voir à l'hôpital mais avait pris de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Lisa Cuddy.

House rouspétait, tempêtait ,se moquait des infirmières et menaçait ses larbins de renvoi pour obtenir sa « libération »…bref; il allait de mieux en mieux et elle entendrait sans doute de nouveau bien vite son pas altéré , le claquement de sa porte quand il rentrait exténué d'une mauvaise journée à l'hôpital, le grincement plus ténu libérant le passage à des ombres furtives, venues contre rémunération offrir quelques soubresauts de plaisir « au vieil infirme », le pas affirmé et alourdi de packs de bière de l'ami Wilson, venu rejoindre la mauvaise troupe pour une partie de poker…

Au fil des mois, Aurore avait saisi chaque instant dévoilé de la vie de ce curieux voisin à qui jusque là elle n'avait presque jamais parlé mais qui lui semblait plus familier que le père de ses enfants.

Elle aimait surtout l'entendre jouer.

Du piano plus encore de la guitare …cela correspondait mieux à son tempérament nostalgique et le piano apaisait les enfants quand la guitare électrique réveillait chez eux une vieille envie d'apprendre la batterie!

Elle les aimait ses loupiots mais Ça jamais!!!

Elle goûtait depuis leur naissance au plaisir de la stéréophonie des pleurs, des cris ou des récriminations, rarement de leurs câlins…alors la batterie, ce serait non!!

Secouant la mélancolie qui l'envahissait, Aurore se leva et inséra un cd de Glenn Gould dans son lecteur.

Ce soir, Aurore sentait peser sur ses épaules le poids de la solitude et son acariâtre voisin lui manquait.

Chap9

Il avait tempêté, menacé , tenté de soudoyer , terrorisé le personnel soignant mais Lisa Cuddy avait tenu bon.

Elle était parvenue à garder House hospitalisé Et au lit pendant plus d'une semaine, le P/P était sur les genoux mais elle avait gagné.

Lisa s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir, à nouveau, décelé les signes annonciateurs de l'attaque.

Aussi avait elle été déterminée à imposer à House un repos forcé réparateur, quitte à y perdre la raison.

Se retrouver face à lui, la première fois, n'avait pas été facile.

Bien qu'elle ait mis tout son professionnalisme dans l'observation attentive de sa réaction pupillaire et de son rythme cardiaque, Lisa avait frémi en retrouvant l'étincelle moqueuse de son regard acier , en sentant le souffle doux de sa respiration chatouiller les boucles éparses sur sa nuque.

Mais elle s'était figée dans son armure de Doyenne et n'avait rien laissé apparaître de son trouble .

House, peu surpris par ce revirement familier, avait à son tour reconstruit au fil des jours la citadelle qui le protégeait des humains et abusé au fil des forces qu'il recouvrait de son cynisme et des ses sarcasmes.

Il était près à présent à retrouver le cours de sa morne vie.

House avait failli frôler les étoiles , il avait goûté au nectar de la peau et des lèvres de Cuddy mais la partie s'était achevée précocement , sur une note quasi tragique et il sentait bien qu'à l'avenir les plaisirs solitaires ou contre rémunération viendraient seuls apaiser un temps les tourments de son désir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sabi064: Merci de m'avoir rajoutée à tes favoris!_

_Elende: Il suffit de demander et hop ! update!!_

_CElise: je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pas cool pour House!! mais je ne voulais pas que la théeorie psychologique l'emporte sur la souffrance et la pathologie réelle. Cela permet aussi d'accentuer le côté "sauvez moi" cher à Huhg LAURIE quand il parle du personnage de House..._

_Disclaimer:House & ses pesonages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme le dit avec beaucoup d'humour une autour de fic américaine "si c'était le cas, House et Cuddy seraient entrain de faire l'amour comme des fous!!" lol!!_

R&R please...c'est effectivement de la VIcodine à l'état pur!!!

Chap10

Alors que Cuddy s'apprêtait à signer, enfin, l'ordre de libération du pire malade pris en charge par le P/P; l'état de House s'était subitement dégradé au cours de la journée.

Il y avait d'abord eu les nausées puis un état fébrile et en début de soirée, Wilson était passé par son bureau pour l'avertir que la température de House était entrain d'atteindre les 40°.

Wilson et Cuddy n'osaient pas formuler à haute voix leurs craintes d'une affection nosocomiale suite à l'intervention chirurgicale.

House n'était pas du genre chanceux mais là; on était entrain largement de dépasser les bornes de la malédiction….

Une antibiothérapie à large spectre avait été ordonnée par Wilson qui avait repris en main le suivi médical de son ami à la demande de Cuddy.

Wilson avait été surpris par le retrait de Lisa mais n'avait pas interrogé davantage sa consoeur.

Contrairement à son meilleur ami, Wilson était la discrétion et le tact personnifié.

Ce soir pourtant la curiosité et l'inquiétude l'emportaient…

Wilson: « Vous vous êtes fâchés plus que d'habitude avec House?

Cuddy: « j'ignorais que les nouveaux diagnostics différentiels incluaient les inter actions personnelles entre employeurs et employés, serait ce un brevet Housien? »

Wilson -rougissant légèrement: « vous n'êtes plus allée le voir depuis plusieurs jours… House vous a surnommée la vampire du P/P parce que vous hantez les couloirs de l'aile où il se trouve hospitalisé uniquement la nuit et vous semblez craindre la lumière…et je vous retranscris là en termes corrects le succédané de sa pensée… »

Lisa ne répond pas mais la tristesse vient marquer son visage et raidir ses épaules douloureuses.

Qui croirait aujourd'hui que Lisa Cuddy et Grégory House avaient été sur le point de faire l'amour passionnément seulement quinze jours auparavant?

Wilson: « j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir s'il peut y avoir d'autres motifs à cet accès de fièvre soudain…des motifs psychologiques?

Peut être ne veut il pas réellement quitter l'hôpital et tente de vous forcer à venir le voir?

Cuddy: « vous n'en avez pas un peu marre de vos psychothérapies de quatre sous? Surtout quand il s'agit de House, parce que là en général, vous vous plantez royalement!

Le soir de son attaque, j'étais avec House , je ne l'avais plus vu souffrir à ce point depuis une éternité mais quand je lui ai demandé si vous en aviez discuté ensemble , il m'a claqué à la figure votre théorie Freudienne et mes placebo!

Peut être que si nous n'avions pas en permanence en tête l'idée que House est un drogué addict à la Vicodine mais qu'il est un patient à part entière avec de réels problèmes de douleurs insurmontables, j'aurai insisté ce soir là pour l'hospitaliser plus tôt… au lieu de gémir sur mon propre sort et tenter de m'enivrer avec du vin Français …Et il ne serait pas là allongé sur un lit d'hôpital à lutter contre la mort!

Alors pitié, prenez enfin au sérieux l'état de santé de votre ami où je confie son dossier médical à un médecin objectif et compétent!

Wilson -choqué ,blessé puis stupéfait : « vous ne voulez plus le soigner parce que vous n'êtes plus objective?

Vous…vous avez une liaison avec House?

Cuddy: « je vous parle de vous et vous me balancez une théorie de romance guimauve à la figure! Vous ne changerez donc jamais!!

Depuis quand les vampires ont une vie sentimentale?

Wilson: « peut être depuis qu'ils sont attirés par les vieux infirmes grincheux…

Chap11

Wilson s'était finalement retiré,n'insistant pas davantage et laissant la Doyenne seule face à de mélancoliques pensées.

Il avait poussé le dialogue beaucoup plus loin que son éthique personnelle ne l'aurait permis usuellement et il n'était pas du genre à frapper un ami à terre.

Les arguments de Lisa l'avaient heurté lui aussi et il ressentait le besoin de faire le point de son côté.

Il pénétra dans le bureau déserté du chef du Département diagnostic, s'assit face au bureau de House et s'abîma dans un monologue muet avec son ami .

Chap12

Fidèle à l'image forgée par Wilson et House, le fantôme de Lisa Cuddy longeait les murs de l'aile réservée aux patients atteints de pathologie cardiaque…

Elle était exténuée physiquement et émotionnellement mais ne pouvait plus reculer, elle voulait constater par elle-même les dégradations de l'état de santé de House et tenter d'établir son propre diagnostic.

Non. Elle se mentait à elle-même .

Elle avait besoin de voir House. Un besoin irrépressible, physique et émotionnel.

Elle voulait toucher son front , espérant que la température aurait un peu fléchi.

Mais elle voulait aussi caresser son visage, passer la main dans ses cheveux, tenter d'apaiser par ses caresses ses souffrances à lui et son manque de lui.

Elle voulait vérifier son rythme cardiaque mais aussi s'assurer que son cœur continuerait de battre …pour elle ou pour une autre - elle n'en avait cure- mais la mort ne pouvait pas gagner la partie- même si House le désirait plus qu'il ne la désirait elle.

House ne lutterait pas contre la mort, il l'appelait, l'apprivoisait mais ne chercherait pas à la dompter.

Lisa pénétra doucement dans la chambre de House. Il était passé minuit.

S'approchant avec crainte de son lit, elle vérifia en premier lieu les constantes affichées par les machines revenues assurer une surveillance minimale…

La tension était encore un peu élevée mais demeurait dans le seuil acceptable tout comme le rythme cardiaque.

A priori, l'antibiothérapie préconisée par Wilson semblait fonctionner et la fièvre avait légèrement diminué ce qui permettrait d'éviter de nouvelles convulsions mais surtout un autre choc cardiaque.

Lisa exhala un long soupir…elle avait eu tellement peur.

Se moquant enfin des conséquences et des commérages que pourraient susciter la découverte des sentiments réels de la Doyenne pour le Chef du Département Diagnostic, Lisa Cuddy se pencha pour déposer des baisers légers comme des papillons sur le front puis les joues, puis les lèvres de Grégory House.

A son contact, il émit un grognement rauque entre le chagrin d'être ramené à la conscience alors qu'il rêvait de Lisa Cuddy et le plaisir fulgurant que la soie de lèvres inconnues étaient entrain d'injecter en dose réelle à son corps fiévreux.

House n'était pas sur qu'il serait bon pour lui de se réveiller.

Le fantôme de cette femme désirée et aimée pourrait alors disparaître et il ne le voulait pas.

A présent totalement réveillé mais gardant les yeux scrupuleusement fermés, il leva la main espérant rencontrer un visage et en caresser les contours.

Il sentit son sourire sous ses longs doigts et le baiser câlin de sa bouche sur ses phalanges. Le fantôme respirait et sentait diablement bon…C'était le parfum de la femme dont il venait de rêver…

Grégory House osa enfin ouvrir les yeux et son regard bleu nuit croisa les yeux pervenches de Lisa Cuddy.

Il perçut son inquiétude encore vivace mais aussi autre chose , qui ressemblait superbement au désir sinon à l'amour.

Elle était pâle, les joues creusées et les cernes noires révélaient l'insomnie et l'absence d'appétit de ces derniers jours.

C'était elle qui aurait du se trouver dans ce lit d'hôpital, pas lui.

Ou en tous cas si quelqu'un ne prenait pas rapidement soin d'elle, Lisa Cuddy s'effondrerait bientôt victime d'un « born out ».

House avait un besoin d'un but pour lutter contre la léthargie…elle venait de le lui apporter à domicile.

Il lui sourit presque timidement, n'osant pas lui demander ce qu'il désirait si fort.

En un autre temps, il avait failli mourir de voir une autre femme tendrement enlacée à son mari sur un lit d'hôpital.

Cette blessure cicatrisa instantanément quand il sentit le corps de Lisa Cuddy venir se pelotonner contre le sien, sa tête se poser contre son épaule et le souffle régulier de son assoupissement presque immédiat chatouiller sa nuque.

Il alla chercher sa main pour la poser contre son cœur et céda à son tour à la langueur du sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

_Un dernier chapitre avant le retour demain à la vie réelle_!

Chap11

Aurore…moment qui précède le lever du soleil…

Elle lui avait expliqué que son père l'avait ainsi prénommée parce que l'aurore était le moment de tous les possibles…et il avait aimé ça.

Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever dans le chambre de House et il allait falloir la réveiller…House ne s'était pas lassé de contempler Lisa Cuddy , profondément endormie.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit la cible des commérages de la salle des infirmières. Il n'était pas certain qu'ils soient tous deux de taille à affronter les sarcasmes que susciterait leur liaison alors qu'elle était à peine sur le point d'éclore.

House: « Cuddy…Lisa Cuddy….réveillez vous marmotte, le jour est sur le point de se lever/

Cuddy grogna de manière peu élégante, se frotta la joue un peu irritée par la friction de la barbe de…et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Grégory House sur son lit d'hôpital.

Afin de dissimuler son trouble, Lisa rétorqua sarcastique: « vous craignez que la vampire du P/P ne s'évapore dès les premiers rayons? »

House eut la bienséance de paraître gêné: « je vois que la commère Wilson n'a pas encore su tenir sa langue »…Il posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Lisa. Surpris de sa réponse immédiate , il approfondit son baiser mais se força à tempérer leur fougue renaissante: la première tournée de l'équipe du matin n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

House: « Lisa, les vrais soins médicaux vont commencer ».

Cuddy se redressa aussitôt, ayant enfin compris d'où venaient les résistances de House et se leva promptement.

Elle lui manquait déjà.

Cuddy: « comment allez vous ce matin, votre fièvre? »

House: « Toujours présente » répondit il d'un air navré mais il ajouta aussi vite « cependant sa localisation a considérablement évolué vers une partie plus basse de mon anatomie qui vous sera exclusivement réservée dans les jours à venir…si vous y consentez »

Cuddy faussement scandalisée: « House! Si je n'avais pas peur d'être surprise par l'infirmière de service, je procèderai immédiatement à une vérification de vos constantes et prouesses…dans ce domaine spécifique! »

House : « Cuddy petite diablesse déguisée en Doyenne, vous mériteriez un châtiment pour vos agissements dénués de scrupules!!

Cuddy: « votre fièvre semble avoir été totalement éradiquée par l'antibiotique. Une explication, Docteur House? »

House : « Oh oui et des plus simples, ça fait trois jours que je demande à Marnie l'infirmière de garde le soir d'aller se faire examiner par son toubib.

Elle présentait tous les signes annonciateurs d'une gastro d'enfer.

Quand elle a enfin daigné m'écouter, sa chef de service l'a accusée de vouloir tirer au flanc…Elle a du être formée par vos soins celle là…

Bref, voila un exemple parfait de la façon dont une épidémie se propage.

Ceci dit la gastro est préférable à une infection nosocomiale! »

Cuddy : « vous y avez pensé vous aussi? »

House: « mouais…ce sera pas pour cette fois! Allez filez Cuddy! On ne gagnera rien ni l'un ni l'autre à être découverts ici ensemble, ce matin… ».

Chap12

House n'y croyait plus.

Il était enfin de retour chez lui et seul.

Il était parvenu à enrayer de justesse l'enthousiasme de Wilson et l'avait renvoyé à ses malades, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper aux commérages qu'il sentait poindre.

Arrivé péniblement sur son palier, il sursauta en apercevant deux silhouettes quasi identiques, qui paraissaient désoeuvrées.

« vous voulez qu'on vous aide M'sieur? »

House: « vous êtes qui vous? »

Jean : « On est les fils d'Aurore Réniers, votre voisine. M'man nous a dit qu'elle avait discuté avec vous et que vous étiez sympa

House: « mouais…pas sur. Vous avez rien d'autre à faire que de camper sur mon palier? »

Louis: « ben M'man roupille et on a peur de la réveiller en faisant trop de bruit

House: « mouais …et vous croyez que ce sera mieux de venir faire du boucan devant ma porte alors que je rentre de l'hôpital? Fichez moi le camps d'ici!Zou!

Attendez ! Votre mère dort à trois heures de l'après midi? Elle est malade?

Jean et Louis se regardent, un peu gênés.

Louis: « Non, M'sieur. Normalement on devait rentrer que ce soir mais notre père avait un congrès et il nous a déposé plus tôt sans prévenir Mum.

Quand on est rentré dans l'appart, on a vu qu'elle dormait alors on est ressorti »

Jean: « mais ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, on s'en va, on va pas vous embêter/

House: « arrêtez avec les Monsieur! Je m'appelle House bon sang!

Jean: « ben on peut pas vous appeler comme ça, ce serait incorrect. Mum dit que c'est impoli d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille directement. Elle nous engueule quand on le fait avec nos profs, alors on peut encore moins le faire avec notre voisin!

House : « Seigneur! Dans quel guêpier, je me suis encore fourré! Allez entrez là dedans et taisez vous! À cette heure ci, il doit bien avoir un match de catch intéressant!

Jean & Louis: « Cool!! »

House : « Mouais ».

Chap13

Pour la première fois, House pénétrait chez sa voisine.

Il avait laissé les gamins s'empiffrer de pop- corn devant le dernier épisode de Naruto.

Les japonaiseries c'était pas son truc; par contre ils s'étaient tous les trois bien amusés à commenter les prouesses extravagantes des dieux du catch.

Ces gosses étaient sympas et il ne s'était pas trompé, l'intelligence et l'humour pétillaient dans leur prunelles noisettes.

Ils étaient bien les fils d'Aurore.

Ça pouvait être sympa en définitive des parasites adolescents.

Il était cinq heures de l'après midi et Aurore dormait toujours.

House avait interrogé discrètement les gamins et Louis s'était livré sans méfiance.

Louis: « maman, elle est comme ça depuis que Papi et notre oncle sont morts

House: « votre oncle?

Louis: « oui, le grand frère de Mum. On l'aimait bien, il nous faisait rire; surtout quand il avait bu un peu trop.

Mum, ça la faisait flipper et elle lui râlait dessus ; mais jamais trop longtemps…comme avec nous.

House échangea un sourire complice avec les gamins, Aurore ne devait pas en effet être du style mère Fouettarde!

House: « votre oncle était malade lui aussi?

Louis: « ouais mais c'est pas ça qui l'a tué. Il a fait ça tout seul.

Jean: « arrête Louis, m'an aime pas qu'on raconte notre vie

Louis: « oui mais là ,elle va pas bien. Et nous on peut pas l'aider. Vous , vous êtes un Docteur non, Msieur?

House: « pitié, appelez moi Greg et qu'on n' en parle plus!

Dans le salon, sur le piano étaient posées deux photos de deux hommes d'âge différent mais de toute évidence apparentés.

Sur un autre petit meuble, Aurore en mariée avec son père…et puis Aurore, jeune fille avec son frère.

Dieu qu'elle était belle et pétillante.

Elle avait conservé un charme infini mais il était indéniable que les épreuves l'avaient marquée et avaient alourdi sa silhouette.

L'Œil du diagnosticien se posa sur les portraits, Aurore à 25 ans, Aurore à 40 ans .

Une idée trottait dans sa tête mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée , il allait devoir réveiller une femme et pourtant c'était lui le convalescent!!

La chambre d'Aurore se trouvait , dieu merci, au rez -de -chaussée du loft.

En y pénétrant, il vit tout de suite la bouteille de vin aux trois quart vide et la plaquette de somnifère sur la table de nuit.

Il se rapprocha aussi vite que son boitement le lui permettait et s'assit sur le lit, il n'aimait pas trop tous ces signes.

Un nouveau coup d'œil sur la plaquette le rassura , elle était pleine, seule un cachet manquait.

House posa ses doigts sur la gorge d'Aurore et vérifia à la fois son pouls et sa théorie récente.

Elle avait bien un petit goitre naissant, rien d'affolant mais qui pouvait expliquer certains symptômes .

Il secoua légèrement l'épaule d'Aurore jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une faible réaction de sa part.

House « eh la belle au bois dormant!! Vos deux princes charmants sont retour et piaffent d'impatience et d'inquiétude dans mon appart! »

Aurore encore groggy mais déjà inquiète: « House! Vous êtes enfin rentré! Oh mon dieu mes fils sont chez vous…Oh j'ai honte! Je suis désolée!

House : « eh la belle! Vous allez pas pleurer!! Pitié, épargnez ça à l'invalide convalescent…

Aurore tourna légèrement la tête pour dissimuler à son voisin les larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir de couler.

House aurait pu repartir, il avait accompli sa mission et Aurore était réveillée.

Mais il choisit de se pencher vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait , il la tint serrée contre lui, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'apaisent.

Puis il se recula un peu pour observer son visage chiffonné, envoya une petite pitchenette sur le bout de son nez et déposa un petit baiser léger sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« allez Aurore, debout, n'oubliez pas vous êtes « tous les possibles »… » murmura House en prononçant ces derniers mots dans un Français hésitant.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à vous! mes excuses pour ce gros passage à vide!! cela m'a un peu rassurée de voir que chez nos voisins écrivains de fic anglo saxons (il y en a vraiment d'excellent) cela arrivait aussi!_

_merci à tous de vos commentaires...un petit chapitre pour me remettre sur les rails, je l'espère!_

_au plaisir de lire vos réactions..._

_petit résumé: cette histoire revient en arrière dans le temps; à l'époque où House s'est investi dans "les injections" avec Cuddy._

_parallèlement, il fait volontairement la connaissance de sa voisine Française Aurore et établit là aussi un début de relation._

_Une nouvelle attaque le terrasse alors que House était enfin sur le point de conquérir Cuddy. Celle ci reprend ses distances durant l'hospitalisation de House puis craque à nouveau pour son irrascible collègue..._

_De retour enfin chez lui, House fait la connaissance des jumeaux d'Aurore et découvre de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouvé chez son émotive mais en apparence lisse voisine._

_Tendance suicidaire, comportement débordant,quête absurde d'un père à tout prix...House n'est sans doute pas au bout de ses surprises face à ces deux femmes qui ont fait irruption dans sa vie et qu'il ne parvient plus à repousser._

Chap16

Février s'écoulait à la vitesse de cette lumière qui revenait de plus en plus en tard le soir pour éclairer le retour à la vie de toutes choses; arbres, fleurs et même les êtres humains.

Aurore avait tenu à inviter House , pour le remercier de sa gentillesse, à venir faire sauter les crêpes de la chandeleur.

House avait légèrement rougi et avait fait jurer à Aurore de ne plus jamais tenter d'entrer en contact avec quiconque au P/P.

Sa réputation d'acariâtre misanthrope en dépendait…autant dire sa vie…

Aurore, Jean et Louis avaient passé une soirée « mort de rire » à observer ce géant Américain, décontenancé par ces pancakes à la Français- toutes en finesse, bourrées de beurre , délicieusement fondantes mais totalement incapables de rassasier cet insatiable appétit.

Les crêpes flambées au whisky avaient finalement asservi cet irréductible au charme Français …

La prochaine fois, cependant, House fixerait le menu …un chili con carne à la Desperados…du genre à apaiser d'emblée les estomacs les plus voraces.

Aurore avait souri à cette évocation d'une surprenante « _prochaine fois »._

Elle se sentait en confiance auprès de cet homme, brutal dans ses propos mais qui depuis le début de leur étrange relation, n'avait été que douceur et apaisement dans ses attentions.

House quant à lui était troublé par cette spontanéité nouvelle qu'il ne regrettait pourtant pas d'avoir laissée échapper

En fin de soirée ,quand les garçons étaient partis dormir, House avait demandé à Aurore l'autorisation de jouer quelques notes sur le piano de son père.

Elle n'avait hésité que quelques secondes mais il n'avait pas insisté « une autre fois -avait il murmuré- quand vous serez prête ».

Puis il l'avait quittée sur un autre de ces baisers légers…mais tellement troublants.

Aurore s'en voulait de ne pas être parvenue davantage à lui ouvrir son âme.

Mais quelque chose en elle savait qu'elle était entrain de jouer avec le feu et d'ignorer sciemment les signaux d'alarme.

L'un d'eux était cette étrange relation qui liait House à Lisa Cuddy.

Elle avait été le témoin maladroit et involontaire de leur embrasement et se devait de ne pas l'oublier, pour son propre salut.

Même si elle connaissait la valeur de cette amitié qu'il lui offrait spontanément, Aurore devrait tenter de reconstruire une muraille par tous les moyens en sa possession.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap17

Cuddy se sentait complètement débordée.

Elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver son énergie légendaire et passait d'une réunion à une autre en investissant le minimum syndical que l'on était en droit d'attendre de la doyenne du P/P.

House lui manquait. Elle l'avait obligé à prendre deux semaines de congé maladie compte tenu de sa récente attaque mais son absence pesait sur l'hôpital.

On aurait pu penser que chacun allait se réjouir de cette période inespérée de calme mais en fait aucun des services ne semblait fonctionner correctement …tous semblaient subir la même léthargie que la doyenne Lisa Cuddy.

Un visiteur inattendu se présenta à la porte de son bureau.

Un instant Lisa avait espéré reconnaître dans cette haute silhouette, son irascible et indiscipliné chef du Département Diagnostic; mais son sourire se dissipa instantanément à la vue du fils aîné et récemment divorcé du plus important bienfaiteur de l'hôpital.

Cet homme croyait son charme proportionnel à la richesse de son futur héritage et harcelait depuis plusieurs mois Lisa pour obtenir un rendez vous de travail…en soirée et de préférence autour d'un dîner aux chandelles.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Cuddy était parvenue à repousser adroitement ses avances mais sa faiblesse actuelle lui faisait craindre de ne pas trouver les arguments aptes à le décourager sans compromettre la donation en suspens pour le service d'oncologie.

Et l'absence de House en ces murs semblait faire ressortir sa solitude et son isolement.

Plaquant le sourire le plus « relation publique » de sa panoplie, Lisa se leva pour accueillir son visiteur « Édouard , bonsoir, quelle surprise! Je vous croyais en safari ou en Australie avec votre nouvelle fiancée »

Édouard: « M'éloigner un instant de plus de vous Lisa, Jamais!! La brousse m'a semblée bien insipide et fade sans votre sourire pour l'illuminer. De plus,

vous aviez promis à mon père de nous rejoindre pour cette conférence sur les migraines avec le laboratoire Dempsey…Comment avez-vous pu penser un instant que le Docteur Chase serait de taille à vous remplacer? »

Lisa -avec un sourire contraint: « Le Docteur Chase a écrit récemment plusieurs articles reconnus de qualité dans la communauté scientifique sur ce sujet…et son père lui-même l'a traité brillamment .Il était donc plus que juste de l'autoriser à allier travail et plaisir en lui permettant de retrouver quelques jours sa famille avant de participer à votre colloque,ne croyez vous pas?

Édouard: « Je dois reconnaître ne pas avoir la compétence suffisante pour juger des talents oratoires de votre protégé……mais en matière de charme; vous êtes de loin la plus jolie étoile du New Jersey.

Un dîner et j'oublie ce petit manquement à votre promesse…

Lisa: « l'étoile est proche de la collusion avec une planète tant elle est épuisée ces derniers temps, Édouard et je crains de plonger du nez dans mon assiette avant même d'arriver au plat de résistance; vous ne méritez pas de subir un tel affront!!

Que diriez vous d'honorer de votre présence notre prochain apéritif dînatoire qui célèbrera les dix ans du département Diagnostic du P/P.

Vous savez combien cette expérience s'est avérée innovante et d'autres départements sont nés dans de nombreux états voisins grâce à l'incontestable réussite du DR HOUSE/

Édouard: « vous avez tenu plus de dix minutes sans évoquer votre cher vieil infirme -bravo jolie performance Dr Cuddy .

Je vous -pardon- je désire un dîner demain soir avec vous chère Lisa…ma patience est infinie mais cette fois je ne reculerai plus.

Comme argument supplémentaire, j'ajouterai que le destin de ce Département dont vous êtes si fière est sans doute entre vos mains.

J'ai eu connaissance de certains rapports inquiétants concernant vos relations récemment rapprochées entre le Dr House et vous-même.

Des ragots bien entendu …mais vous le savez , certains de nos chers Présidents sont tombés pour des rumeurs fondées ou infondées…

Parlons en demain soir et je vous promets de vous aider à surmonter ce petit tsunami qui semble secouer le comité de Directeurs depuis trois semaines…

Cuddy avait pâli à l'écoute des propos venimeux et des menaces à peine dissimulées de son visiteur .Bien sur, il se pouvait qu'il tente juste un coup de bluff mais elle avait passé la nuit auprès de House juste trois semaines auparavant . Ou cet homme s'avèrerait être un menteur verni …ou il disposait d'informateurs bien renseignés dans son établissement.

Avec Édouard, les deux hypothèses semblaient tout aussi probables que dangereuses .

Cuddy « très sincèrement Édouard, je crains que l'on ne vous ait vendu des tuyaux crevés…et nous célébrerons bientôt tous ensemble l'anniversaire du Département en question.

Me permettez vous de vous contacter demain pour confirmer un éventuel dîner? Je dois vérifier sur mon agenda personnel qu'aucun engagement ne viendra troubler notre soirée

Édouard: « Bien entendu Lisa, une bonne nuit de sommeil , on dit que la nuit porte conseil et assistance…et demain vous rayonnerez de nouveau…pour moi seul! »


	9. Chapter 9

Chap18

Les combats étaient de la haute voltige,la sensualité de certaines scènes avaient ravivé et ému certaines parties de son anatomie, Grégory House ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir chipé aux jumeaux leur coffret 2 DVD de Matrix qu'ils s'étaient offerts récemment grâce à leur argent de poche…

Bah de toutes façons les gamins devaient profiter de leurs vacances pour dormir, récupérer, aller jouer au foot et éviter de légumer devant la télé comme leur vieil infirme de voisin.

Voila, en fait il leur avait rendu service et avait même commis un geste éducatif.

16 heures!! House avait dormi, lu un peu, dormi à nouveau puis regardé les deux premiers volets de la trilogie…à présent, il aurait bien aimé un peu de sexe mais cette activité lui avait été fortement déconseillée durant le temps de sa convalescence.

Quelle stupidité quand on savait que l'orgasme était avec le chocolat le meilleur antidépresseur au monde et sans doute l'activité la plus saine pour remuscler un corps et …un cœur.

Un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, House décrocha son téléphone et appuya sur la touche 1...

A la troisième sonnerie une voix suave décrocha

« Lisa Cuddy, je vous écoute

« je vous propose de vous payer 10€ la minute si vous acceptez de me raconter votre première fois , à condition que ce soit dans une douche ou dans votre voiture…peut être même la chambre de vos parents…un peu de perversité me ferait le plus grand bien…

« HOUSE!! Certaines personnes sont contraintes de travailler pour gagner leur vie!! Tout le monde n'a pas le privilège de gober de la Vicodine à longueur de journée et d'emmerder la terre entière tout en faisant semblant de chapeauter un soi disant prestigieux service…alors si vous ne voulez pas que votre congé maladie se transforme en congé définitif; évitez ce genre de blague de mauvais goût

« mais Lisa, je m'ennuie

« House, je vous préviens ça va mal finir

« dites moi au moins si j'ai droit aux appels sexualisés…tant pis je ferai appel à une professionnelle et ça me coûtera plus cher mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans cet état, vous n'avez pas de cœur

Un long silence s'installa à l'autre bout de la ligne, entrecoupé par une respiration rapide puis à nouveau le silence.

« Lisa, qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez l'air à bout…et pas seulement parce que je viens de me comporter comme un gamin grincheux et irrespectueux.

Vous avez un problème? »

« Greg je n'ai pas UN problème, j'en ai des milliers et franchement vous êtes le plus cauchemardesque de tous mes soucis.

Alors faites moi plaisir, oubliez moi un peu pendant votre repos, faites appel à une de vos call girls si vous le voulez et revenez nous dans dix ans en forme et enfin adulte.

Ou rendez moi service: ne revenez pas du tout ».


	10. Chapter 10

Chap19

19 heures…La bouteille de Bourbon était au trois quart éclusée et les vapes ne tarderaient plus à engloutir House.

Pas sur que ce remède soit plus recommandé que l'autre par la Faculté et Mme La Doyenne Cuddy se dit il goguenard, la tête dodelinant de droite à gauche , un sifflotement -déraillant régulièrement à la troisième strophe- aux lèvres.

Les cris de Cuddy ne l'avaient pas vraiment décontenancé, non. C'était leur rituel, leurs préliminaires , une manière bien à eux d'évacuer cette tension sexuelle qui les reliait plus sûrement qu'un anneau de mariage.

Mais le ton tout à l'heure était différent, inconnu…ou il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des années.

La culpabilité le liait à Lisa Cuddy et il en profitait - souvent.

Cet après midi elle semblait détachée, absente à sa personne.

Elle était sincère.

Il avait disparu de sa sphère depuis son arrêt et elle était entrain de le quitter -comme Stacy -comme Frances- comme toutes les femmes avec lesquelles il avait tenté un jour une connexion affective….

Le claquement de la port d'entrée de son appartement fit sursauter House.

« qui que vous soyez, sortez d'ici

« Dr Greg, c'est Jean je voulais juste savoir

« dehors, fous moi le camps tout de suite

« mais…

Jean poursuivit courageusement son chemin jusqu'à House.

Il faisait face à présent à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas: avachi sur le canapé, les yeux injectés de sang, le regard à la fois dur et perdu dans le vague.

« rendez moi mes DVD et je m'en vais, je voudrais juste les récupérer.

« ici c'est chez moi et tu vas me bouger ton cul vite fait de cet endroit.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire , ce qui est ici m'appartient.

Démerde toi mieux la prochaine fois pour planquer tes affaires.

Allez, dégage, morveux.

Jean blêmit et des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur des joues encore rondes de son enfance.

Il détestait l'injustice. Il haïssait ces adultes incapables de surmonter les épreuves de leur vie, la bouche emplie de recommandations qu'ils étaient incapables de mettre en application au quotidien.

Jean « vous êtes chiants TOUS . Vous savez que gueuler, boire et dormir.

J'en ai marre. Je veux pas devenir comme vous, hurla-t-il en claquant la porte.

Chap20

20h30...Il avait pris une longue douche pour tenter de dissiper les vapeurs de l'alcool et évacuer la torpeur qu'il avait pourtant ardemment recherchée.

Après s'être rasé, il avait revêtu à la hâte un jeans et un polo Lacoste.

Pour une fois, il apparaissait presque « sportivement élégant »…

Il allait sortir mais revint sur ses pas ,fouillant fébrilement sa bibliothèque.

La première étape de son périple consisterait ce soir à tenter de présenter des excuses à Jean.

Pour House , l'âge n'entrait pas en considération . Il lui avait manqué de respect et s'était défoulé sur un gamin de treize ans; rien ne justifiait son comportement et il devait sinon s'en expliquer du moins s'amender.

C'est une Aurore surprise qui l'accueillit fraîchement au seuil de son appartement.

« Bonsoir Dr House d'après la description de mon fils, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de sitôt !

« bonsoir Aurore, j'aurai voulu parler quelques instants à Jean si vous m'y autorisez.

Aurore scruta le visage de Greg et ce qu'elle y vit la rassura. Quelque soit la mauvaise passe qu'il venait de traverser, il avait retrouvé toute sa raison.

« mon fils est sur le toit; il y a un petit jardin et un ancien locataire y a abandonné une lunette astronomique. Quand Jean est triste ou troublé, il aime monter là haut regarder les étoiles…

« elle est encore en état de fonctionner?

« vous saviez?

House répondit d'un air las et faussement dégagé « je n'ai pas toujours été un vieil infirme et gamin, j'adorais aussi observer les étoiles, imaginer les planètes…d'autres mondes parallèles…

Un léger bruissement le fit se retourner brusquement, Aurore s'éclipsa.

« Jean

« Dr House

« ta mère vient de m'expliquer pour le toit , je suis content que ce soit toi qui l'ai trouvée et j'aimerai que tu la gardes.

« elle est à vous?

« était…ma fichue jambe m'interdit l'accès au septième ciel et de toutes façons je préfère la bouteille et les filles à mon âge…

« Dr Greg

« tu avais raison tout à l'heure; on s'abîme avec l'age mais tout le monde n'a pas été outillé de la même manière…ta mère est géniale même si elle craque de temps en temps.

Moi ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais pas ce que c'est un père.

J'aurai pu l'être, aujourd'hui mon fils aurait eu onze ans.

D'habitude je n'y pense parce que j'ai trop de boulot dans la tête ou trop d'alcool…Jimmy boy est mort deux jours après sa naissance…c'est la vie…

Mon père gueulait tout le temps quand j'étais gosse et…bref…on s'entendait pas et il a été longtemps le plus fort.

Je n'ai pas voulu avoir d'autre enfant jusqu'à présent. Je redoutais de voir un jour se refléter mon père dans les yeux d'un gamin…

C'est arrivé tout à l'heure. Sorry about that…

Jean acquiesça gravement et accepta le paquet que lui tendit House avant de partir.

Rentré chez lui, il l'ouvrit et sourit en constatant qu'il venait de récupérer la saga complète des Matrix , ses deux volets augmentés des deux derniers de la collection privée de House…


	11. Chapter 11

Chap. 21

21h45. House hésitait devant l'entrée de Lisa Cuddy mais après tout, l'heure était éminemment raisonnable pour une visite de sa part.

Que Lisa puisse avoir une vie privée; besoin de prendre du repos ou soit plongée dans une énième rediffusion en solitaire de « Pretty woman » ne l'effleurait même pas.

Il avait , lui, besoin de prendre directement la température de Cuddy et comprendre ce qui l'avait amenée à l'envoyer au diable cet après midi.

Cela seul comptait.

Il avait vérifié avant de sonner: une lumière éclatante illuminait la cuisine et d'autres plus diffuses éclairaient le salon.

Cuddy était dans sa tanière et avec un peu de chance et de charme, il allait peut être parvenir à économiser cet appel surtaxé pour accéder au septième ciel.

House avala brutalement sa salive à l'apparition de Lisa dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée.

Ses longs cheveux étaient relâchés sur ses épaules et échevelés , ses pommettes étaient roses, son souffle irrégulier et ses yeux pervenches le contemplaient hagards et lumineux à la fois.

Elle était l'image même de la lascivité mais il n'était en rien responsable de cet état et le regrettait ardemment.

« Greg -murmura-t-elle mutine- vous êtes déjà revenu de l'enfer?

Surpris mais excité House entra sans réfléchir dans ce jeu inattendu et posa ses longs doigts sur la hanche voluptueuse de Lisa

« le feu de l'enfer n'est rien si votre langue ne caresse pas la mienne

Un rire rauque émergea sensuellement de sa gorge et House sentit son propre corps vibrer d'un désir primaire et violent.

Lisa le repoussa d'une chiquenaude sur l'épaule et vacilla légèrement

« pas ce soir Greg, j'ai du monde à la maison et il n'aime pas partager- elle se pencha vers son oreille et ajouta après en avoir mordillé le lobe -je sais que vous rêvez d'une partie à trois et là tout de suite je serai tentée mais Maman m'a prévenue et je dois dire Non

House retrouva un peu de son sang froid et prit un peu de recul pour observer Lisa.

Bien qu'il le déplore , son comportement ne correspondait en rien à sa personnalité et quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Cuddy, vous êtes ivre ? Stone ?

Les yeux de Cuddy lancèrent des éclairs « il faut être défoncée pour refuser les avances du Grand House? Pour prendre son pieds avec un autre?

House je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher mon deuxième orgasme- elle ne put cependant réprimer un bâillement - partez avant que je ne m'effondre

S'il vous plait. »

House releva la tête et scruta la silhouette élancée et élégante qui venait de s'engager dans le couloir sombre.

Il sentit son estomac se contracter et la sueur perler sur son front.

Il ne voulait pas voir l'homme de Cuddy, pas ce soir.

Sans ajouter un mot il battit en retraite, enfourcha sa moto et disparut dans la nuit , si vite que Lisa crut avoir halluciné toute cette entrevue…

Chap. 22

House se sentait abasourdi au souvenir ,qui ne cessait de défiler dans sa tête ,de ce qui venait de se passer chez Lisa.

Quelque chose était anormal mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Si Wilson était là, il secouerait probablement les épaules en lui faisant ironiquement remarquer qu'il ne pouvait supporter de se faire supplanter dans le lit de Lisa .

Il n'y avait que lui, House pour imaginer un complot là où se nichait simplement une histoire de sexe entre adultes consentants.

Consentant?

House n'avait jamais vu Lisa aussi libre, sensuelle et consentante que ce soir.

Mais elle était aussi profondément différente de la femme qu'il connaissait depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il l'avait vue en colère, émue, triste… il avait même eu la chance de voir un jour s'épanouir sur son visage empourpré le plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer.

Cet après midi, elle avait eu une froide et distante colère.

Ce soir, elle l'avait allumée .

Cuddy était envoûtée conclut il , un rire sarcastique au bord des lèvres.

L'éminent diagnosticien de réputation mondiale n'avait trouvé ce soir que ce pitoyable argument pour atténuer sa douleur.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap. 23

23h45.La journée avait été infecte et la soirée bien pire encore.

House s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans son appartement quand il entendit la porte d'Aurore s'ouvrir.

Pensant qu'elle souhaitait peut être lui parler, il pencha légèrement la tête pour lui répondre.

Un homme grand , les cheveux grisonnants se tenait debout face à Aurore.

D'une main il lui caressait les seins et de l'autre relevait son menton « c'est pas la mort ce qui vient de se passer- tu n'es plus vierge de puis longtemps et on l'a déjà fait

« Isabel?

« elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Et tu n'as aucun intérêt à lui faire savoir.

Dans ce pays, mon cœur, la position financière du parent est éminemment importante en matière de garde d'enfant.

Un ou deux témoignages évoquant ton comportement immoral et tu peux dire adieu à ta progéniture et rentrer en France ...ça te dit?

Aurore ne répondit pas mais secoua légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours baissés.

Oliver se pencha vers elle et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser « par contre moi ça me dirait de recommencer bientôt .salut »

House était adossé au chambranle de la porte et ne se dissimulait pas pour les observer.

Il ne pouvait entendre les paroles qu'ils venaient de se murmurer mais ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps d'Aurore , la main de l'homme sur ses seins, ses yeux à elle qui paraissaient lourds de mélancolie.

L'homme parut gêné d'avoir été surpris par ce témoin silencieux et baissa la tête en passant devant le voisin de son ex femme.

Quand il fut certain qu'il avait regagné sa voiture, House rechercha le regard d'Aurore.

Elle n'avait pas bougé et le fixait intensément.

Dans ses yeux elle laissa passer beaucoup de tristesse et de la résignation.

Murmurant un rapide « bonne nuit Greg », elle referma brutalement la parole.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait Greg.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap24

0h30

Assis vêtu d'un simple boxer sur son lit, House empoigna son téléphone et appuya sur la touche 9 .

Après quelques sonneries dans le vide, une voix de femme répondit

« Paula à votre service

« pouvez vous me raconter votre première fois dans la chambre de vos parents?

« vous avez connecté votre carte bancaire?

« vous me connaissez Paula

« longue ou courte Gregorio?

« longue, hard et dirty Paula, Please…

1h30

Nu sur son lit, allongé sur le ventre, Greg House s'était enfin endormi d'un sommeil lourd et agité.

Une bouteille de bourbon abandonnée vide au pieds de son lit à côté d'un kleenex souillé témoignaient que ce moment de répit avait été chèrement acquis.

Dans l'appartement d'à côté, Aurore pleurait silencieusement en contemplant des albums photos de sa famille éclatée.

Elle avait réussi à reconstruire un pan de muraille contre Greg ce soir mais son cœur était déchiré.

Tout à l'heure le jour se lèverait et il faudrait continuer

Dans une maison un peu plus loin, à l'étage, Lisa venait de se réveiller brutalement , comme échappée d'un cauchemar.

Dans son lit , une main possessive posée sur son ventre, dormait Édouard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait à ses côtés, cela faisait une semaine.

A chaque fois elle ne pouvait réprimer un mouvement de surprise presque de répulsion, ignorant totalement comment ils en étaient arrivés à se retrouver aussi intimement liés alors qu'elle le détestait.

Elle pensait se souvenir que le sexe était bon avec lui mais sans plus.

Cela justifiait un « coup d'une nuit » pas une relation régulière.

Lisa se sentit nauséeuse et se souvint que demain House reprenait le travail. Elle laissa échapper un grognement et s'abîma dans le sommeil.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap25

Toute la matinée Lisa Cuddy avait tenté d'échapper à l'une ou l'autre de ses corvées administratives pour pouvoir aller saluer en personne le retour de Grégory House.

A chaque fois un imprévu avait court-circuité son envol et elle avait du renoncer.

Lisa était étonnée que de son côté, House n'ait pas pointé le bout de sa canne et se soit privé du plaisir de l'honorer d'un de ces sarcasmes déplacé dont il avait le secret.

L'heure de la pause déjeuner était largement dépassée quand elle se décida à tenter une nouvelle fugue vers le Département diagnostic.

Quand elle pénétra dans le bureau de House, elle fut surprise de l'y trouver assis, ses lunettes de lecture au bout du nez, totalement plongé dans la lecture d'un article.

Lisa toussota légèrement et se prépara à arborer son plus séduisant sourire. Le retour de House dans ces murs était à ses yeux l'évènement le plus agréable de ces épuisantes dernières semaines.

House , lui, se contenta de relever très brièvement la tête , se fendit d'un rigide « salut boss » et replongea tout aussitôt dans son étude.

Décontenancée, Lisa ne se laissa cependant pas abattre par la grossièreté, somme toute familière de House.

Elle s'assit donc dans le fauteuil situé près de l'entrée, décidée à lui montrer qu'elle était prête à attendre son bon vouloir.

Le silence régna dans la pièce durant plus de dix minutes, House poursuivant sa lecture tout en annotant le texte.

Il ouvrit ensuite son agenda, y griffonna quelques éléments, compulsa son répertoire et avant de composer le numéro , prêta enfin attention à la Doyenne

« Cuddy, c'est le 300 pour l'internationale? »

De plus en plus interloquée, Cuddy confirma d'un bref hochement de tête.

Lui tournant délibérément le dos, House s'engagea dans une conversation animée en italien .

Il s' interrompit brusquement , semblant enfin prendre conscience de la présence de Lisa dans la pièce.

« Cuddy, tous les bureaux de votre hôpital ne sont pas votre possession.

Ceci est une conversation privée. »

Le regard glacial et le geste méprisant, House lui indiqua la porte attendant de la voir tourner les talons avant de reprendre sa conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap26

La journée s'était poursuivie sans que les routes de Lisa et House ne se soient croisées.

Cameron était passée en fin d'après midi pour obtenir une autorisation signée pour un examen mineur mais coûteux et Cuddy n'avait pu saisir ce prétexte pour amener House dans son bureau.

Elle avait hâtivement apposé son paraphe et congédié Cameron , se refusant à interroger une subordonnée sur l' éventuel comportement troublant de son supérieur.

Vers 19 heures, la porte de Lisa s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser le passage à Édouard.

Une fraction de seconde , elle s'interrogea de nouveau sur l'irruption de cet homme dans sa vie .

Intérieurement,elle poussa un soupir résigné.

Depuis le début de cette étrange relation, Cuddy comptait chaque soir mettre un terme diplomatique mais définitif à leur liaison mais se retrouvait au petit matin à ses côté intimement enlacée .

Était elle à ce point désespérée par l'absence de House pour aller chercher un fugace réconfort auprès du premier homme qui lui ait manifesté son admiration et son désir?

Était elle à ce point en mal d'enfant au point de précipiter dans sa couche un homme qui avait fait ses preuves en tant que géniteur?

Pire, était elle prête, après l'affaire Vogler, à se prostituer afin de ne pas de nouveau perdre une donation substantielle et assurer ainsi sa position de Doyenne face au Comité Directeur?

Cuddy ressentit une légère nausée assortie d'un vertige . Chancelante, elle s'agrippa au rebord de son bureau et Édouard se précipita pour la soutenir.

House choisit ce moment précis pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

Insensiblement, Édouard accentua la pression de sa main sur la hanche de sa compagne , soucieux de ne pas cacher le caractère très intime de leur relation.

Cuddy ne se dégagea pas de l'emprise d'Édouard.

Blessée par le rejet injustifié de House , elle le défia du regard d'oser un commentaire qui ne vint pas.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une éternité puis Lisa décocha à House : « vous m'excuserez mais ma journée est terminée .Contactez mon assistante pour prendre rendez vous ».

Main dans la main, Édouard et Lisa passèrent à côté de House qui s'effaça pour les laisser passer, le regard figé au sol.

Il savait à présent qui était le nouvel homme de Cuddy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap. 27

Cuddy saisit le première prétexte à sa portée , une fois hors de vue de House, pour rompre le contact avec Édouard.

Dans l'ascenseur, ce dernier se rapprocha de Lisa, la bloqua contre la paroi, caressa légèrement son visage et força ses lèvres dans un « french kiss » qui n'était pas dénué de sensualité et d'expertise.

Lisa ferma les yeux et tenta de savourer ce moment , tout simplement.

Les seuls frissons qu'elle ressentait lui rappelaient la dernière grippe qui l'avait terrassée l'année précédente: suées froides, nausées et peur de mourir.

Alors qu'elle embrassait Édouard, le visage de House s'imposait à elle.

Son regard passionné de désir avant son attaque , son sourire d'enfant émerveillé quand il l'avait trouvée à son chevet à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait passé la nuit à ses côtés, sa tendresse et sa sollicitude au réveil pour en arriver à cette relation tendue, polaire et venimeuse en moins de vingt quatre heures.

La main d'Édouard était entrain de s'insinuer sous sa jupe et jouait avec l'élastique de son string, tentant de glisser plus bas.

Lisa hoqueta et réprima de la main une nausée plus insistante.

Elle repoussa en même temps Édouard lui rappelant d'une voix faible que la Doyenne du P/P ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être surprise entrain de se faire « culbuter » dans l'ascenseur.

« Tout est une question de moyen, ma chère LISA, ce que votre Greg ne pourrait pas se permettre; moi j'y ai accès de plein droit » susurra Édouard d'une voix mielleuse.

Avant de la laisser s'échapper, il lui imposa un dernier baiser qui, sous prétexte de passion, laissa à Lisa un goût de sang dans la bouche.

« tu es fou Édouard? Qu'Est-ce qui te prend?

« tu me fais perdre la tête Lisa. Je t' aime. Je voudrais t' épouser.- Posant la main sur le ventre de Lisa il ajouta, avec un regard un peu fou- j'aimerai que ce malaise tout à l'heure soit le signe que tu portes déjà l'enfant de notre amour »

Les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait vers le garage évitèrent à Cuddy de répondre à cette déclaration insensée et inappropriée .

Elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur , en danger et ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour échapper à cette sensation de menace qui pesait sur son corps.

Wilson venait de se heurter à un House qu'il l'avait déconcerté.

Blanc de rage et de douleur mêlées, ce dernier avait failli balancer son poing au visage de son ami qui l'avait involontairement bousculé à la porte du bureau de Cuddy.

A présent, il recevait un second choc en apercevant Lisa en compagnie d'un homme qui semblait être bien plus qu'une relation d'affaire.

Croisant le regard de Cuddy, il crut percevoir un appel de détresse.

Se rapprochant du couple, Wilson nota qu'elle était blanche, le corps tendu, légèrement vacillante.

W: « Bonsoir Lisa, vous semblez avoir hérité du dernier virus qui terrasse le New Jersey depuis une semaine. Vous avez vu un médecin? Prévu un traitement? Voulez vous que j'appelle House?

L: « NON!!

Euh Wilson, je suis fatiguée mais je consulterai demain si ça ne s'améliore pas.

Édouard, je suis incapable de t' accompagner au restaurant ce soir; remettons à une autre fois s'il te plait. »

E: « pas de problème , je te raccompagne

L: « NON! Ce soir je rentre seule.

Bonsoir Wilson. Bonsoir Édouard »

Profitant de la présence de Wilson, Lisa s'engouffra dans sa voiture , et disparut dans la nuit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap.28

Avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui, House avait écumé les bars avoisinants puis avait regretté de ne pas avoir cédé à sa misanthropie habituelle.

Il était de ce fait contraint à une certaine lucidité donc sobriété s'il voulait pouvoir rentrer chez lui sur ses trois pattes sans trop dévier ou déraper sur le verglas…Personne n'aurait la bonté de le raccompagner et il ne disposait pas assez de liquide pour appeler Paula ou Lizon à la rescousse.

La démarche hésitante, il était enfin parvenu jusque dans le hall d'entrée du 221B quand il s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir, victime de son intempérance et d'une flaque de neige fondue traîtreusement dissimulée par l'ombre.

Jurant copieusement, House ne parvenait pas à retrouver son centre de gravité .

Allongé sur le sol, un fou rire nerveux et un sourire extatique sur le visage, il se prépara à passer le reste de la nuit sur le sol, se plaisant à s'imaginer dans l'océan en pleine plongée au milieu de poissons exotiques aux couleurs chatoyantes.

« Greg vous allez mourir de froid à rester allongé comme ça, allez aidez moi, relevez vous!!

« Aurore, douce Aurore, vous ne savez pas que l'océan indien est chaud et votre peau…et comme votre sourire…vous savez que je l'aime votre sourire, sans lui je vous aurai jamais parlé vous savez »

« Si je n'en étais pas sure avant, maintenant je sais que vous avez trop bu. Greg, allez un effort, vous allez réveiller tout l'immeuble et finir en cellule de dégrisement…à quelques mètres de votre appart, avouez que ce serait trop bête non?

« non, je ne bougerai pas. Vous êtes toutes des garces de toutes façons. Lisa et vous dans le même sac à salope.

Pas là ce soir le père prodigue?

Aurore avait reçu l'insulte de plein fouet.

Mais en même temps il ne pouvait trouver de mots plus dur ni de qualificatifs plus dégradants que ceux dont elle s'était affublée depuis la nuit dernière.

Sans parler des menaces à peine déguisées d'Oliver.

Il l'avait traitée comme une pute, la rémunération en moins.

Aurore se laissa glisser sur le sol aux côtés de House et vint nicher la tête contre son épaule.

« c'était n'importe quoi hier, un coup de blues- il était venu signer des papiers pour l'école des enfants; j'avais un peu bu…voila, un mauvais coup à faire passer.

« ouah…ça vous arrive à vous aussi alors les femmes, un petit coup pour faire glisser ?

« House, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être grossier.

« je sais mais c'est moins marrant.

« on y va?

« chez vous ou chez moi?

« chez vous…j'ai pas changé les draps….


	18. Chapter 18

Chap29

Quand il est entré en elle, elle n'a pas fléchi du regard.

Elle voulait aller au bout de cet azur qui s'offrait sans retenue, toucher au plus intime de son corps le plus intime de son esprit.

Tous deux ont retenu leur souffle,la jouissance est venue presque trop vite les délivrer de leurs désirs.

House à son tour a niché sa tête au creux de sa nuque,il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

Il a murmuré : « Lisa a trouvé le père pour son enfant .Il est jeune, riche et ses deux jambes fonctionnent parfaitement ».

Elle a répondu doucement « j'ai réservé cet après midi nos billets pour rentrer en France. Ma cousine Léa vient de perdre son mari, elle nous propose de partager son appartement pour commencer ».

Il a répondu « tu es sure?

« non. Mais je vais quand même le faire .Après Pâques, pendant les vacances.

« tu vas me manquer

« Greg, fais moi l'amour…encore…


	19. Chapter 19

Chap. 30

Une sonnerie stridente vint extirper House des brumes du sommeil.

La place à côté de lui était vide et froide.

Aurore était retournée dormir dans son lit , en silence et en douceur.

Il hésita à se lever pour aller répondre.

Personne n'avait vraiment besoin de lui; il était encore trop tôt.

Il entendit sa voix grinçante « c'est à vous de parler si vous y tenez ».

Après le bip, alors qu'il était presque rendormi, il entendit une voix assez forte tenter de forcer le blocus du répondeur enregistreur:

« Dr House, ici la clinique privée San Antonio.

On nous a amené au cours de la nuit une femme dans un état grave après un accident de la route.

Un malaise lui a fait perdre le contrôle de la direction,et la voiture a fini sa course contre un mur.

Nous n'avons pu l'identifier que ce matin , après l'avoir stabilisée, grâce aux affaires retrouvées par la police .

Vous êtes la première personne à contacter en cas de problème.

Son nom est Cuddy, le Docteur Lisa Cuddy ».


	20. Chapter 20

Chap31

« vous êtes la première personne à contacter sur sa liste… » . House se doutait de la solitude affective de Cuddy mais il aurait cru qu'une personne de sa famille était plus qualifiée et mieux dotée que lui, pour assurer cette fonction.

Il préférait fixer son esprit sur cette énigme qu'envisager le pire concernant l'état de santé de Lisa.

Ils avaient dit l'avoir stabilisée, il en resterait là.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait , c'est que l'autre, Édouard, ait péri dans l'accident. Ou non mieux qu'il ait perdu une jambe ou un organe vital.

House maugréait tout seul au volant de sa voiture .Il avait exigé le transfert de Cuddy au P/P mais s'était heurté à l'entêtement de l'interne de garde -un idiot probablement- qui à court d'arguments médicaux avait fini par lâcher que la patiente devait rester dans un lieu neutre à la demande de la police afin de ne pas nuire à l'enquête en cours.

Il avait fini par raccrocher devant tant de stupidité mais avait ronchonné durant les trente minutes qu'avaient duré le trajet jusqu'à la clinique.

Il n'avait que de mauvais souvenirs de cet établissement. C'était là qu'il s'était rendu un soir de Noël pour tenter d'obtenir, en vain, une prescription de Vicodine.

Si un Dieu existait, il allait falloir lui demander de veiller sur Lisa le temps que lui-même prenne le relais !

Enfin parvenu à la réception de la Clinique, House regretta d'avoir oublié de prévenir Wilson dans l'affolement qu'avait suscité la nouvelle.

Wilson était parfait pour effectuer à sa place toutes les démarches ennuyeuses mais indispensables et il présentait bien mieux que lui!

Il allait devoir abuser de son charme pour convaincre qu'il était bien le Dr House et pas un dangereux mafiosi.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se présenter.

Un officier de police en civil encadré de deux policiers en tenue l'interpella courtoisement mais fermement: « Dr House, pourriez vous nous suivre s'il vous plait. Nous souhaiterions vous interroger concernant votre relation avec le Dr Cuddy ».

« ma relation est claire. Je suis un toubib, Cuddy a besoin de soins .No comment .Je ne répondrai à aucune question tant que vous ne m'aurez pas autorisé à aller constater de mes yeux la gravité de ses blessures.

Vous pouvez me menacer d'outrage à agent, me coller une amende, me foutre en tôle mais je ne reculerai pas».

Aussitôt il commença à avancer vers les urgences mais fut stoppé dans son élan par un des agents qui le saisit à l'épaule.

House regarda la main qui avait osé s'introduire dans son espace vital.

« nous ne pouvons pas déroger à la règle au risque de saboter la procédure, Dr House

« je me fous de vos procédures comme du premier thermomètre que j'ai collé au cul de votre collègue Tritter

« Tritter est un psychopathe…ne réglez pas vos comptes avec lui sur le dos de votre amie.

Je vous propose un deal

« la réhab ou la prison? Merci j'ai déjà donné, j'ai failli choisir le cimetière; on perd notre temps là. Je n'accepte jamais que les deal que j'ai moi-même induits.

« Dr House- le malaise du Dr Cuddy n'était pas de nature organique. Il semble être la conséquence d'une substance absorbée à son insu à titre occasionnel ou par consommation usuelle de stupéfiant.

House renâcla ironiquement.

« Cuddy une toxico? Et c'est moi qu'on traite de dépendant!!! Bon on arrête de plaisanter là…J'étais en congé maladie durant plus d'un mois à la suite d'une attaque cardiaque.

Je n'ai revu que brièvement Cuddy hier vers 13h dans mon bureau et encore plus fugacement vers 19h dans le sien.

Voyez plutôt son petit ami Édouard le snob, il devait être avec elle dans la voiture non? Ils étaient ensemble quand ils sont partis…vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé dans la voiture?

« non le Dr Cuddy était seule dans son véhicule.

Par contre, un homme a été contacté par le service des urgences en second après vous et il a indiqué que la patiente était peut être enceinte.

A ces mots House blêmit .

Pas si vite, cet homme n'avait pu accomplir cet exploit en moins de quinze jours …à moins que Cuddy ait couru plusieurs lièvres à la fois pour assurer la réussite de son projet de poulinière…

House repéra un siège à proximité et s'assit pesamment.

Il avait tout oublié: son besoin urgent de voir Lisa ,les policiers, l'hôpital.


	21. Chapter 21

Chap32

« Dr House, vous êtes toujours parmi nous? Voulez vous que l'on fasse venir un médecin?

House massait compulsivement son bras droit, tentant d'enrayer la douleur et les battements affolés de son cœur.

C'était une attaque de panique pas un malaise.

Il devait se reprendre au risque de passer pour une mauviette aux yeux des poulets.

« juste un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait répondit il enfin d'une voix rauque.

Et tournez vous, j'ai besoin de prendre ma Vicodine et j'aimerai autant que vous ne me poursuiviez pas après ça -ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

« vous semblez choqué…pourriez vous être le père cet enfant ?

« en aucune mesure!! À moins que la gestation féminine humaine s'apparente soudain à celle des éléphantes…et même dans ce cas, ce serait impossible .Notre dernière fois remonte à plus de deux ans et demi…

« alors Dr House , ami, collègue, amant?

« si seulement je le savais murmura House pour lui-même.

Pouvez vous me libérer maintenant?

« un officier va vous accompagner. Je serai dans le bureau d'accueil au rez de chaussée, passez me voir ensuite SVP.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa Cuddy gisait sur son lit dans un état comateux. Son bras gauche était en écharpe et sa jambe gauche en traction.

L'impact avait du être violent, la voiture avait sans doute fait un tête à queue.

Bien que très pâle, le visage de Cuddy ne portait aucune trace : ni bleus ni coupures…sauf sur le sommet du crâne, toujours à gauche. Lisa garderait sans doute à vie une fine cicatrice mais les cheveux repousseraient.

House l'observait , troublé par les révélations du policier.

Il était encore trop tôt pour identifier de manière certaine la toxine qui avait altéré le comportement de Cuddy , mais ce qui était arrivé en était la conséquence directe.

Quand Lisa était venue le rejoindre lors de sa dernière nuit à l'hôpital; il avait remarqué combien elle était stressée, fatiguée, proche de l'explosion.

Il s'était dit qu'il faudrait vite la soulager et la prendre en charge avant qu'elle ne craque.

Et puis soudain, elle était devenue distante, agressive et elle l'avait repoussé.

Il avait cru alors que la doyenne reprenait à nouveau le dessus mais à présent il se demandait si elle ne s'était pas dopée aux amphétamines. Peut être était ce tout simplement cela qui la liait au snobinard.

Les gosses de riche attardés de cette trempe étaient des dealers de première main, c'était de notoriété publique mais tout le monde fermait les yeux.

L'esprit de House essayait d'aller plus loin; il touchait du doigt la résolution de l'énigme…il avait vu des choses …mais son esprit était engourdi et n'acceptait pas de passer à l'étape suivante.

Il dressa donc un tableau mental des différentes drogues et de leurs conséquences.

Il élimina la « spéciale K », il fallait la sniffer et les expériences aux confins de la mort n'étaient pas le genre de Cuddy.

Les poppers étaient plus crédibles si l'on incluait Édouard dans l'origine et la prise de toxique. Sniffées, elles provoquent des sensations de chaleur interne et exacerbent la sensualité.

Les risques à long terme: rougeurs, violents maux de tête, vertiges, malaises.

House revit le visage de Cuddy lorsqu'il était passé chez elle.

La crudité de sa sensualité l'avait émoustillé et choqué tout à la fois.

Mais il ne pouvait imaginer Lisa prenant le risque de compromettre sa carrière pour le plaisir de s'envoyer en l'air- même avec le fils du plus riche donateur du P/P…

« idiot -cherche- fais lui confiance- tu la connais depuis plus de vingt ans- ce qu'elle n'a pas fait étudiante pourquoi maintenant?

Soudain House se souvint avoir aperçu sur la table basse dans le bureau de Cuddy deux gobelets en plastique.

Ses bonnes relations avec le « Docteur » Buffer », concierge de son état , allaient peut être l'aider à avancer.

Il donna deux coups de fil: le premier à Buffer et l'autre à Wilson.

Il expliqua rapidement la situation à un Wilson paniqué et le pria de procéder lui-même aux analyses du contenu des gobelets si l'on parvenait à mettre la main dessus.

Les résultats des analyses sanguines de Lisa apporteraient sans doute plus rapidement la réponse mais trouver des résidus de la drogue au p/P permettrait d'identifier le criminel.

C'est alors que la dernière hypothèse se présenta de manière foudroyante à House.

Il en avait repoussé l'éventualité jusque là mais elle était d'évidence.

C'était la plus cruelle, la plus choquante, la plus traumatisante pour Lisa. La violence de sa propre réaction , sa fureur , lui firent comprendre qu'il était prêt à commettre un meurtre.


	22. Chapter 22

_U**n grand merci pour tous vos commentaires...ce sont des perles de plaisir au quotidien.**_

**_Pardon pour toutes ces souffrances infligées à Lisa et à Greg._**

**_Ils auront un jour "une nuit" pour cicatriser..._**

Chap33

House entra en trombe dans ce qui était devenu le bureau du détective Smith.

House: « Il va vous falloir mettre en place un programme de protection pour Édouard Gere .

Si c'est moi qui le trouve en premier…il est mort.

S: « comment savez-vous? Je viens seulement de recevoir les résultats définitifs.

House s'écroula à nouveau sur le fauteuil face au bureau du détective.

La gravité de son ton provoquèrent de nouvelles suées d'angoisse.

H: « je suis le roi du diagnostic rétorqua-t-il amèrement .Chez moi un plus deux fait souvent trois….

Vous avez trouvé des résidus de GHB?

En posant la question, House ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas voir la confirmation dans les yeux de Smith, ni la pitié .

Il ne voulait pas que Cuddy devienne une victime.

Il la voulait forte, inébranlable…préservée.

Il en avait un besoin égoïste.

Il ne saurait pas la consoler.

Il n'avait pas su la protéger.

S:« nous avons trouvé une quantité faible mais suffisante pour identifier la « date rape drug » - la drogue du viol.

H: « de la poudre ou des granulés solubles dans l'eau…la drogue des lâches et des pervers.

S: « quels sont les effets directs?

H: « aucune violence; en apparence tout du moins.

La personne abusée perd conscience à très court terme et le contrôle de ses actions dans un état proche de l'ébriété; l'appétence sexuelle s'accroît, les inhibitions tombent. Le violeur a relativement peu de temps pour agir.

Ce qui joue en sa faveur et lui permet parfois de récidiver en toute impunité, ce sont les amnésies provoquées par le produit.

C'est l'un des viols les plus traumatisants parce qu'il se réalise avec le consentement apparent de la victime .

Un silence lourd figea la pièce et ses occupants.

Une sonnerie vint fracturer le mutisme recueilli des deux hommes.

Smith décrocha , écouta son interlocuteur et hocha la tête.

Il capta le regard de House et l'informa: « le Docteur Cuddy est entrain de se réveiller. »

House ne bougea pas.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il voulait qu'on la sédate le temps qu'il vieillisse et qu'il se sente capable de l'aider à affronter cette épreuve.

Dans des milliards d'année.


	23. Chapter 23

Chap34

Quand Lisa parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit en premier lieu cette énorme poulie qui semblait supporter la partie inférieure gauche de son corps.

Elle ne ressentait pour l'instant aucune douleur mais cela lui fit craindre la paralysie totale.

Ensuite elle perçut une main chaude et douce sur son front, du côté droit; là où son corps semblait intact…en un seul morceau.

Elle eut peur un instant que cette main soit celle de l'autre.

Alors elle entendit sa voix; rauque- ironique- tendre et grave à la fois.

« je sais à présent ce que tu as ressenti à chaque fois que tu t'es trouvée à mes côtés après un de mes stupides accidents. Sorry »

« je n'ai rien fait de stupide. J'ai juste perdu le contrôle de ma voiture.

« eh bien moi j'ai perdu le contrôle des muscles de ma jambe et depuis tout part en vrille

« House, Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que tout tourne autour de toi?

« Non…Si

« tu ne m'en veux plus?

« et toi?

« je ne sais même plus pourquoi ça a commencé cette guerre entre nous

« tu veux le savoir?

« tu vas arrêter un jour de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions?

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

« non! Réponds moi d'abord…

« tu as été droguée par Édouard. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé. C'est moi que tu aimes.

Votre relation s'est construite autour d'un abus.

Je vais le tuer.

Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

« NON! House tu es devenu fou?

« non Lisa, j'aimerai mieux cela que t'infliger la vérité.

Lisa referma ses paupières. Pourquoi s'était elle réveillée?

Pourquoi n'avait elle pas laissé House l'embrasser plutôt que de l'obliger à répondre à ses questions stupides.

Elle revit soudain le visage d'Édouard, ses mains sur son corps au petit matin, le dégoût et la nausée.

Elle n'était pas folle.

Chaque matin et chaque soir, elle s'était interrogée sur ses sentiments, sa capacité à dire non, ses motivations profondes.

A chaque seconde de conscience, elle avait eu le désir de rompre cette relation qu'elle ressentait malsaine.

Elle n'était pas folle.

Son corps l'avait trahi mais pas son âme ni son cœur.

Des sanglots secouèrent brutalement l'ensemble de son corps.

Elle gémissait et ne pouvait retenir de petits cris ,de détresse pour la femme bafouée et violentée ,mais de soulagement aussi.

House prit sa main et la serra , tentant de lui impulser toute sa force et la tendresse qui lui restait et qui était pour elle .

Au bout d'un moment, Lisa s'apaisa un peu, elle était surtout épuisée.

Avant de sombrer, elle pressa les doigts de House légèrement et lui demanda d'une voix presque enfantine « tu restes pour me protéger?

L'embrassant doucement sur le front, il murmura avec force

« je suis là ».


	24. Chapter 24

Chap35

«Nous manquons de preuve pour incriminer Gere…

«Vous plaisantez?

«malheureusement non, Dr House…

«à quoi sert la police de cet état? On m'a tiré deux fois dessus et l'homme court toujours.

Un autre peut droguer et violer impunément un médecin et vous n'y pouvez rien?

Mettez donc Tritter sur l'affaire, c'est un bouledogue…ou alors incriminer des médecins vous fait plus bander que foutre en tôle des criminels.

«à vrai dire House, puisque vous en parlez…vous êtes le coupable idéal dans cette affaire. Vous aviez accès à la drogue,plus d' un motif -la jalousie et la peur de perdre votre emprise sur votre boss- et vous connaissiez avant nous le résultat des analyses…

Si je ne m'y étais pas opposé, mon chef avait déjà fait signer votre mandat d'amener.

D'un ton rogue que démentait la détresse de son regard House rétorqua

«à quoi dois je cette générosité? Vous êtes sensible au bleu de mes yeux? Désolé je ne fais pas les hommes…pas encore…Il y aurait Chase et Wilson sur la liste avant.

«ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir suivi mon intuition!Ce n'est pas une méthode d'investigation très reconnue dans ma brigade.

«Concrètement, comment peut on protéger Lisa de ce malade? J'imagine que vous avez une sorte de plan de secours?

J'ai des amis dans la mafia, un contact au FBI…

«House arrêtez le délire, vous risquez d'empirer la situation.

Nous envisageons de surveiller discrètement le Dr Cuddy. Pour l'instant, elle est protégée au sein du service.

L'idéal serait que vous agissiez comme si de rien n'était vis-à-vis de Mr Gere…ce qui veut dire limiter ses contacts avec le Dr Cuddy sans toutefois les interrompre…différer son assassinat serait une bonne idée.

«vous voulez dire que Lisa doit revoir ce malade?

«nous lui en avons parlé Dr House; ce n'est pas facile pour elle mais elle est d'accord. Elle sait que la position institutionnelle de Mr Gere fait de lui un homme quasi intouchable.

Elle sait aussi que d'autres femmes seront un jour victimes de cet homme.

Le Dr Cuddy est une femme éminemment courageuse et responsable; elle est prête à collaborer.

«alors ce sera sans moi-

Chap36

Smith soupira et grommela en farfouillant dans ses dossiers.

Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de House.

A sa place il aurait sans doute déjà commandité le meurtre de Gere par l'intermédiaire de l'un ou l'autre de ses indics…Une fausse affaire de drogue dans les milieux huppés passait toujours bien dans les journaux à scandale.

Cela étant ,la promptitude de la réaction de House leur avait permis de récupérer les gobelets du café pris dans le bureau de Cuddy le soir de l'accident.

Si les preuves étaient pour le moment insuffisantes pour obtenir une inculpation, elles avaient déclenché l'ouverture d'une enquête criminelle contre Gere.

L'origine même de la relation entre Gere et Cuddy était basée sur le chantage et la peur.

Smith était convaincu que House l'ignorait.

Il décida de jouer gros sur son instinct. 

Communiquer ces éléments d'enquête à House était comme donner le code de la bombe nucléaire au Président Bush.

Mais Smith était un incurable joueur de poker.

Et il savait reconnaître un bluffeur quand il en croisait un.

Soupirant de nouveau, Smith reprit la parole

«Dr House je vais m'absenter une dizaine de minutes de ce bureau pour donner mes instructions concernant la surveillance discrète de la chambre du Dr Cuddy.

Le dossier rouge contient la déposition de votre collègue et amie.

Bien entendu, je compte sur votre discrétion et votre tact pour ne pas y jeter un œil…


	25. Chapter 25

Chap37

DOSSIER D'Elisabeth Cuddy Enquête criminelle n°1256

Statut: victime.

Age: 38 ans.

Test de Grossesse: Négatif.

Traces de violences sexuelles : légères abrasions évoquant un rapport sous la contrainte datant de plus de 48 heures.

Pas d'autre signe évident de viol.

Partenaire sexuel: Le Dr Cuddy reconnaît avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec le suspect Mr Édouard Gere, dans le cadre d'une relation conviviale relativement récente.

Le Dr Cuddy est célibataire. Elle n'a pas eu d'autre partenaire depuis un an.

Elle entretient cependant une relation de type amoureuse avec son collègue et subordonné le DR House.

Les analyses ADN confirment les relations physiques entre Gere et Cuddy et infirment toute suspicion de liaison entre House et Cuddy.

Extrait du PV d'audition

Smith«nous avons procédé à des analyses sanguines.

Elles sont négatives quant à une grossesse mais révèlent un taux de GHB relativement élevé laissant à penser que cette drogue vous a été inoculée à de nombreuses reprises.

Qui selon vous a pu agir de la sorte?

Cuddy:«Personne.

Je veux dire que jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer être un jour le genre de femme abusée par un partenaire sexuel.

Je suis célibataire et j'ai toujours choisi avec qui je voulais ou non coucher.

Smith:«vous pensez à une mauvaise farce ou à une vengeance de la part d'un de vos subordonnés?

Cuddy«plus précisément?

Smith:«Le Dr House aurait il pu vous en vouloir au point de vous droguer?

Cuddy :«House? 

J'ai passé les vingt dernières années à me battre contre cette bourrique égocentrique, le monde entier le déteste et il a l'age mental d'un enfant de six ans.

House pourrait perturber un conseil d'administration avec des boules puantes ou du gaz hilarant, n'en doutez pas…

Smith:«vous pensez donc que House…

Cuddy:«Pas une seconde, Mr Smith.

Grégory House n'a pas besoin de me droguer pour susciter le désir; lui comme moi nous luttons depuis vingt ans pour ne pas y céder.»

Sa mère Blyth House lui avait toujours dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut.

A quarante six ans, House comprenait enfin le sens de cette menace induite par les parents.

Il venait de vivre les pires secondes de sa vie , redoutant de découvrir que Cuddy ait pu un instant le croire suffisamment tordu pour agir de la sorte.

Smith:«Pouvez vous nous parler de votre relation avec Mr Gere?

Cuddy:«Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire et je suis fatiguée. Pourrions nous en parler plus tard?

Smith:«Dr Cuddy, je ne voudrais pas marcher sur vos plate bandes mais j'étais déjà inspecteur à la criminelle quand vous jouiez encore à la marelle.

Le déni est une phase courante et obligatoire consécutive au double traumatisme que vous avez subi: votre accident et la révélation des viols que vous avez subis.

Vous devez parler, vous le savez…maintenant …pour pouvoir oublier ensuite…


	26. Chapter 26

Chap38

Un jour…une pièce…

House était toujours convaincu que faire parler les filles ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à les faire souffrir et pleurer… et il se sentait inapte à les consoler.

Suite du PV d'audition de Lisa Cuddy

Cuddy:«Je ne voulais pas vraiment aller dîner avec Édouard Gere.

Il me poursuit depuis des années, il est le fils d'un de nos plus importants donateurs mais j'ai toujours réussi à repousser ses avances. Ce soir là j'étais épuisée, je l'ai poliment rabroué en lui proposant de s'associer à la party que nous devions donner en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du Département de HOUSE et c'est là qu'il a commencé à se montrer menaçant…

Smith:«physiquement?

Cuddy:«non, absolument pas , il est bien trop habile pour cela. Non, tout était sous entendu. Aujourd'hui encore si vous nous confrontiez, il pourrait nier avoir exercé toute forme de chantage à mon encontre.

Il m'a juste fait comprendre qu'un membre du personnel était sur le point de révéler au Conseil de Direction que le Dr House et moi-même avions passé la nuit ensemble dans le cadre de l'hôpital et que nous entretenions une liaison.

Smith:»c'était vrai?

Cuddy:»oui et non. Quand House a été hospitalisé à la suite de sa seconde attaque, il a déclenché peu de temps avant sa sortie une réaction virale que nous avons pris pour infection nosocomiale.

J'étais désespérée, inquiète…en fait il s'agissait juste d'une gastro entérite mais …je suis restée à ses côtés cette nuit là et il est possible qu'un membre du personnel de nuit nous ait entrevu…

Smith:»la belle affaire!

Cuddy:»vous ne comprenez pas! House est un de mes employés; le conseil des Directeurs est vieux jeu et cherche depuis des années à virer un Docteur qui les injurie et ne respecte rien ni personne.

J'ai toujours réussi à faire front jusque là mais avoir une liaison au grand jour avec House m'enlevait toute objectivité et toute légitimité à le maintenir à son poste.

Il fallait éviter à tout prix que la rumeur ne se propage…Ma seule erreur a été de penser que je pouvais gérer Édouard Gere.

Smith:«votre liaison a-t-elle commencé dès le premier soir?

Cuddy:«je l'ignore mais je ne crois pas.

Il m'a emmenée dans un resto très côté de la ville , j'ai à peine touché mon assiette parce que j'étais épuisée et mal à l'aise.

Il a décidé que puisque je n'avais rien mangé, il me devait un second repas.

Il est revenu le lendemain soir, chez moi, avec un panier repas et du champagne.

Je me souviens de la première coupe…au petit matin, quand je me suis réveillée; il était dans mon lit endormi et nous étions nus.

J'ai cru que j'avais trop bu, j'avais mal à la tête.

Les jours suivants, le mal de tête est devenu permanant, j'avais de troubles de la vision, des vertiges et des amnésies passagères.

Je me suis sentie très insécurisée, House était au repos sur mon ordre et je ne voulais pas le solliciter…je me suis appuyée sur Gere pensant que peut être, il était temps que je m'investisse dans une relation adulte.

Mais chaque matin me réveiller dans ses bras me donnait la nausée.

La seule relation physique dont je me souvienne date d'il y a deux jours. 

Après le petit déjeuner, il m'a contrainte à des relations sexuelles .

Il a ensuite juré qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu un peu pervers et qu'il était convaincu que j'étais consentante.

Il s'en est excusé.

Une fois encore j'étais mal à l'aise mais je l'ai cru.

Smith:«vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre?

Cuddy:«non…tout est flou…je crois que House est venu un soir à la maison; il semblait en colère….et puis il a disparu…

Le lendemain, il reprenait le travail, j'en étais heureuse et on s'est à nouveau disputés; j'ignore pourquoi… 

Ce soir là grâce à Wilson j'ai réussi à échapper à Gere et à rentrer seule…et puis il y a eu l'accident.

Smith:»grâce à Wilson?

Cuddy: «oui sans trop le savoir il a empêché Gere de monter avec moi en voiture et j'ai pu prétexter un malaise pour m'enfuir.

Smith: «au cours de vos soirées , avez vous abordé de nouveau le problème de votre liaison avec House, vous a t il proposé son aide concrètement dans ce sens pour faire face au comité Directeur?

Cuddy:«non. Je me suis souvent demandée si je n'avais pas imaginé cette conversation, si ce n'était pas un prétexte pour céder…par lâcheté.

Smith:«Dr Cuddy…perversité et intelligence vont souvent de pair. Ne doutez pas de vous ou il aurait complètement gagné.

Après un long silence entrecoupé de larmes, Cuddy reprit:«Smith, ne dites rien à House .Il ne doit pas savoir.

Smith:»vous avez peur de lui?

Cuddy:«non, j'ai peur pour lui ».


	27. Chapter 27

Chap39

Smith avait pris tout son temps mais ne pouvait faire davantage .Il était même passé par la chambre de Cuddy, mais elle était à nouveau légèrement sédatée.

Il rentra d'un pas vif dans son bureau et se sentit déçu de ne pas y retrouver House.

Sur son bureau trônait le dossier rouge, les feuillets épars…

Il avait misé et perdu.

Restait à espérer que cette tête de con ne fasse pas tout foirer.

Chap. 40

House était rentré directement chez lui.

Il était assis dans le noir, la tête dans les mains et contemplait le vide.

Il n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool, avait oublié de prendre sa Vicodine.

Sa jambe le lançait et il la massait parfois, absent à tout ce qui n'était pas Lisa Cuddy.

Le piano et sa bouteille de bourbon le narguaient.

Il n'en voulait pas.

Wilson était passé mais avait trouvé pour la première fois de sa vie, porte close.

Le téléphone fixe était débranché, le portable fermé.

House était dans sa bulle et rejetait le monde extérieur.

La voix claire d'Aurore émergea soudain derrière la porte.

«Greg, c'est Aurore.

Tu as disparu depuis trois jours…j'étais un peu inquiète.

J'aurai eu besoin de te parler mais je sens que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour toi. Tant pis…Prends soin de toi…Je t'embrasse».

Il hésita un instant.

Avec Aurore il aurait pu parler un peu…essayer de comprendre ce qui contractait son cœur et muselait son cerveau.

Elle savait écouter. Elle savait aussi se taire.

Il était sur le point de se lever quand il entendit la double porte d'entrée claquer.

Trop tard. Sa patte folle l'empêchait de courir et l'énergie lui manquait pour crier.

House se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il prit un somnifère et se prépara à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dormir l'avait toujours sauvé.

Chap. 41

Grégory House était lui aussi en état de choc post traumatique mais refusait de le reconnaître.

Il s'était fait un devoir toute sa vie de chasser toute implication pour préserver sa sacro sainte objectivité. 

Sans doute pour blesser le moins possible «les autres».

Sans doute également pour ne plus être heurté comme son père avait pu le faire dans sa vulnérabilité d'enfant.

House luttait pour refouler cette culpabilité qui l'écrasait.

Il ne voulait pas se sentir responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Lisa.

Rien de bien neuf: il n'était qu'un sale con et vivait depuis vingt ans derrière une double armure: sa morgue insolente et cynique et LISA CUDDY.

Il était peut être temps pour lui de grandir et d'arrêter de se cacher.

Rien de neuf …excepté le fait que LISA avait été intimement blessée.

Et pourtant elle continuait. Elle luttait .

Elle avait peur …mais pour lui.

Il allait devoir devenir adulte.


	28. Chapter 28

Chap.42

Deux bouquets très différents égayaient la chambre de Lisa.

Le premier, monstrueusement ostentatoire, était composé d'orchidées et de lys…fragiles mais entêtantes.

Le second était fleurs sauvages et de campagne.

Il exhalait la vie; les pentes douces et abruptes des collines , les courses folles de l'enfance., le vent dans le nez et le rire aux lèvres.

Un peu de Printemps était entré dans le cœur de Lisa et elle espérait que cette petite folie soit de Greg.

Lisa tressaillit quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis son estomac se révulser en voyant apparaître Édouard.

Elle s'était menti à elle-même.

Cet homme la dégoûtait . Pire , il lui faisait peur ;à elle qui croyait ignorer ce sentiment.

Lisa ferma les yeux, tentant de feindre le sommeil.

Quand elle sentit son souffle chaud se rapprocher de ses lèvres, elle comprit son erreur et parvint juste à temps à détourner son visage pour éviter le baiser.

«tu m'as fait peur Édouard

«J'ai toujours rêvé d'endosser le rôle du Prince qui éveille sa belle

Une voix goguenarde interrompit la déclaration «crapaud, vous allez devoir vous éloigner de Cuddy, ordre de la faculté»

«Vous n'êtes rien ici House.

Vous n'êtes pas son médecin référent et vous n'êtes ni de sa famille ni son compagnon.

«Ding dong .Faux et double faux.

Nous venons d'obtenir l'autorisation de transférer Cuddy dans son hôpital où elle sera choyée par son personnel…trop content de la voir clouée au lit pour des semaines et échapper ainsi à ses disputes…n'Est-ce pas mon ange?

Pour le reste…tout est une question de temps…le vieil infirme n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard et se jaugeaient.

Édouard se contenait pour ne pas laisser se craqueler sa façade d'homme du monde et de gentleman.

Il résistait difficilement à l'envie de jeter cette arrogante merde à terre et de lui clouer le bec de son poing…jusqu'à la mort.

House frémit légèrement.

Le résultat dépassait son attente.

Son objectif était de détourner l'attention et l'agressivité d'Édouard pour devenir son but …

La folie d'Édouard pouvait se manipuler.

Lisa avait été un objet de passion….l'infirme mais tout puissant médecin deviendrait un objet de haine.


	29. Chapter 29

Chap43

Conversation MSN 23/03/08

« Tu es partie….

« C'est Pâques…

« Déjà?

« J'aurai du te parler en notion plus Housienne…faire appel à ta gourmandise par exemple et te rappeler les lapins en chocolats et les cloches pralinées….

« très subtil de la part de quelque un qui s'est enfui…tu regrettes?

« pas une seconde Greg. J'ai juste du avancer la date pour un problème de succession et de notaire.

« Aurore, je suppose que même en France les notaires ne bossent pas les jours fériés…

Silence.

« tu boudes ou j'ai visé juste? 

Silence.

« tu avais dit après Pâques, pendant les vacances…

« ok, je me rends!! J'ai essayé de venir t'en parler mais tu as été très pris. En passant par l'hôpital, j'ai rencontré James qui m'a expliqué pour Lisa. Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle a besoin de toi.

« Je sais Aurore.

« Dans une autre vie Greg…toi & moi…

Silence.

« j'ai déposé une enveloppe sur ton bureau à l'hôpital Greg. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait un lieu adapté pour la convalescence de LISA tout en préservant son intimité. Chez toi ce serait l'enfer pour elle.

Elle peut occuper mon appartement durant les six mois à venir, même plus si nécessaire, je ne suis pas pressée de vendre.

« es tu humaine?

« je n'ai pas oublié Greg…c'était bon…c'est fini, on le savait tous les deux.

Silence

« merci Aurore pour Lisa et pour nous.

Tu es bien installée?

« je vais beaucoup bouger dans les semaines à venir, mon point de repère c'est Léa, elle bosse à l'Institut Pasteur, si tu as besoin de me joindre laisse lui un message.

« ne te laisse pas bouffer Aurore, ni par ta mère, ni par des mini Oliver…encore moins par les souvenirs bons ou mauvais. Tu es vivante et tu n'as pas à t'en excuser…

« j'essayerai Greg

« tu m'appelles si tu sens que tu faiblis

« ok…toi aussi…sois heureux et prends soin de Lisa…

« j'essayerai Aurore.

J'allais oublier…ta thyroïde ..fais faire une biopsie de tes petits nodules; c'est le seul moyen de mettre en place un traitement adapté. Insiste, parce que les analyses sanguines ne vont rien montrer d'anormal.

Tu verras après ça tu vas retrouver une taille de jeune fille…ceci doit moi j'ai aimé tes courbes; mais je sais que toi non. Je voulais faire moi même les examens mais tu es partie trop vite.

« c'est le diagnosticien que j'ai frustré en partant? Toi et tes puzzles!!

Je te tiendrai au courant ,merci .

By Greg…see you soon…

« By Aurore…Love you

« Love you too.

Chap44

Chambre de Lisa à la clinique.

« ça va Greg?

« mouais, j'ai juste oublié que c'était Pâques…

« tu voulais aller à la messe et tu as oublié de te réveiller?

« tu vas mieux Lisa, tes sarcasmes refont surface.

« de la part du Roi de l'ironie, ce doit être un compliment, j'imagine.

« Aurore est repartie en France, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il restait si peu de temps avant son départ et elle de son côté a avancé la date.

« je dois m'inquiéter Greg?

House releva la tête et regarda enfin Lisa. Elle lui souriait tristement, presque résignée.

« Aurore n'a rien en commun avec ton Édouard, rassure toi elle n'enverra pas la mafia Corse me régler mon compte…

Lisa ferma les yeux mais ne put empêcher les larmes de glisser silencieusement sur ses joues.

House souffla doucement sur le visage de Lisa et embrassa tendrement ses joues humides. 

« c'était une plaisanterie Lisa,tu me connais…je ne peux pas résister à mon esprit mauvais…

« je ne veux pas rentrer au P/P Greg.

« Quoi? Tu résisterais au plaisir de pouvoir haranguer les courtisans qui auraient le courage de passer devant ta chambre?

« tu aurais pu au moins me demander avant de décider pour moi.

« arrête de bouder Lisa et dis m'en un peu plus , je n'ai pas l'esprit subtil de Wilson pour analyser l'âme humaine.

« ici je suis une malade anonyme, une victime anonyme.

House se releva pour se tourner vers la fenêtre. Il avait presque oublié.

« tu as suffisamment de fractures dues à l'accident pour que l'on n'évoque pas le reste avec le personnel du P/P.

Tu es libre Lisa. Tu dis ce que tu as besoin de dire. Tu confies ce qui te pèse. Je serai le dernier à te forcer à faire ou à dire quelque chose qui te contraindrait. 

Je ne crois que très peu à la thérapeutique du tout dire pour aller mieux.


	30. Chapter 30

Chap45

Smith entra en trombe dans la chambre de Lisa Cuddy et oublia de s'en excuser.

S: « Tiens vous êtes de retour vous, je vous croyais en route pour le Mexique.

House se tourna vers Lisa et lui fit une de ses mimiques dont il avait le secret tout en murmurant suffisamment fort « les policiers m'adorent…ce doit être mon physique ou mon regard naïf… »

S: « J'aurai du me douter que vous étiez derrière tout ce chambardement. C'est quoi cette histoire de transfert? Vous croyez qu'on va la protéger comment votre doyenne si vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête?

Et puis on était d'accord pour ménager Mr Gere , non? Il est sorti de cette chambre complètement hors de lui et a traité le Directeur de cette clinique de glandouilleur incompétent . »

« Vous m'avez bien dit d'agir comme d'habitude, non?

Ce qui aurait été suspect c'est que je me comporte de manière civilisée vis-à-vis du snob prétentieux.

Et franchement je me suis régalé à lui clouer le bec.

Ceci dit le jour où je prendrai vraiment mon pieds sera celui où j'écraserai la figure de ce macaque sous mon talon droit.

Vous avez intérêt à progresser rapidement dans votre enquête…je ne suis pas certain de tenir longtemps ce petit jeu. »

Smith ignora House et se tourna vers Lisa: 

« vous avez donné votre accord? ».

House les interrompit de nouveau: 

« ok, ok …j'ai improvisé.

J'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu cette brute perverse prête à embrasser Lisa…J'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête…en fait non, vous devriez être content je me suis rudement censuré. »

S: « Dr Cuddy que voulez vous faire? »

House reprit:

« Lisa,j'ai demandé à Patrick de se déplacer pour réduire ta fracture et te libérer de cette poulie de torture. Ils ne connaissent pas cette technique ici et ils sont d'accord pour prêter une salle d'op., le personnel, s'ils peuvent en contrepartie filmer l'intervention pour leur formation.

Ensuite on pourra te ramener au P/p pour quelques jours…pour le reste, je t'en parlerai quand nous aurons un peu plus d'intimité. »

S: « Oh non, oubliez ça Dr HOUSE…Plus de secret et je vous interdis de jouer le cavalier solitaire…vous devez coopérer si vous voulez la protéger. »

Lisa: »Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de parler comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce tous les deux?

J'ai mal à la tête et je ne prendrai aucune décision tant que je serai dans cet état…

Greg, ne boude pas . Je suis d'accord pour l'opération .Je veux récupérer au plus vite ma mobilité quitte à prendre des leçons de fauteuil roulant.

Pour le P/P, on en parlera plus tard. 

Maintenant, messieurs, dégagez de cette chambre,j'ai besoin de dormir. »

Chap46

House et Smith sortirent ensemble de la chambre, un peu secoués d'avoir été remis en place par la Doyenne mais tentant mutuellement de s'ignorer.

Finalement, Smith rompit le silence: « j'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez laissé tomber…j'étais presque déçu! »

H: « oua!! C'est presque une déclaration d'amour ça!!

S: « vous avez un plan? Parce que franchement, vous seriez stupide de ne pas prendre Mr Gere au sérieux.

J'ai connu quelques maniaques sexuels de son genre; ils broient tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage sans crainte des représailles. Ils se croient au dessus de la loi. »

H: « Je compte bien sur cela, ne vous inquiétez pas Smith…Je suis prêt. »

House s'éloigna sans plus attendre sous le regard sceptique de Smith.

Chap47

Édouard avait patiemment attendu le départ des deux hommes, caché dans le cagibi entre les balais et les poubelles nauséabondes

Il n'en pouvait plus et sortit de la pièce d'une humeur massacrante.

Il avait eu le temps de revêtir une blouse et un masque de chirurgien, aussi passa-t-il inaperçu aux yeux du garde en faction près de la chambre de Lisa.

Celle-ci était profondément endormie et il sourit de satisfaction.

Il aimait la sentir soumise et inconsciente .

Mais ce soir il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait l'humilier et la terroriser, lui rendre coup pour coup.

Qui croyaient ils abuser tous ces pantins? 

Il savait qu'il avait été découvert mais ils ne pouvaient rien prouver et cela augmentait sa jouissance.

Édouard promena sa main sur le corps de Lisa qu'il avait dénudé après avoir rabattu la couverture.

Son autre main caressait son propre corps.

Cuddy se réveilla soudain, prise d'un malaise étrange qui lui glaçait le sang.

Elle voulut crier et Édouard dut abandonner sa gratifiante tâche pour la réduire au silence.

« Bonsoir Lisa, tu me manquais trop…je ne pouvais plus attendre. 

Tais toi ma colombe, n'appelle pas si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je suis passé par la pharmacie, ils ont vraiment un stock impressionnant de drogues en tous genres.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour toi. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Nous avons encore beaucoup à nous donner l'un à l'autre.

Par contre, j'espère que tu as pensé à dire gentiment au revoir à ton petit boiteux. »

Lisa ne put réprimer l'expression de terreur de son regard.

Le visage d'Édouard se tordit dans un rictus démoniaque.

Il prit la seringue dans sa poche et l'injecta directement dans le bras de Cuddy: »un long voyage au pays des sorcières Lisa, le temps que je m'occupe de dégager la route. À très vite ma colombe… »


	31. Chapter 31

Chap48

Il avait aspiré toute la journée à cette douche .

House espérait que l'eau brûlante l'aiderait à soulager les tensions accumulées depuis 48heures . Pour sa cuisse, seule la Vicodine pourrait agir efficacement

House, comme souvent, avait pris le double de la dose recommandée: il avait besoin de ne plus souffrir et de dormir. Demain serait un autre jour et il pourrait convaincre Cuddy de l'écouter.

A peine séché, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, House s'enfonça sous sa couette, légèrement troublé d'y retrouver le parfum d' Aurore…

Pour une fois, le sommeil ne s'était pas fait prier et il s'était endormi comme une masse.

La sonnerie ininterrompue de son portable combinée à l'alarme de son biper le réveillèrent en sursaut.

Une suée de peur le glaça. Il avait du arriver quelque chose à Lisa pour que l'on se permette de le déranger à cette heure.

Sur l'écran de son biper, figurait le numéro des urgences du P/P. Ce n'était donc pas Lisa.

Il devenait légèrement parano…

House pensa un instant se recoucher et feindre de ne pas avoir capté l'appel.

Mais c'était trop tard, ils l'avaient réveillé et ne pourrait pas se rendormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié de ses propres yeux que Cuddy se portait bien.

Il allait expédier Chase aux urgences , pour filer ensuite à la clinique.

IL était deux heures du matin, il faisait glacial mais les routes étaient sèches.

House allait pouvoir prendre sa moto, gagner du temps entre les trajets et rester un peu avec Cuddy.

Un instant, il imagina ne pas prendre son casque mais le détour jusqu'à sa voiture n'allait pas tuer sa jambe…enfin pas tout à fait.

Muni enfin de son armure, House enfourcha sa moto et prit de la vitesse.

Rouler ainsi la nuit, sur les routes désertes le grisait.

Il grilla un ou deux feux…Tritter devait être occupé ailleurs et Smith l'aimait bien.

Arrivé dans la périphérie de l'hôpital, House ralentit.

Les ambulanciers roulaient tous comme des fous, il n'avait pas envie de finir à l'arrière d'une de leur fourgonnette.

La silhouette du P/p se profilait au loin, la course était sur le point de s'achever.

Au dernier croisement House marqua la priorité puis s'engagea dans la voie à sens unique.

Il était engagé dans le boyau depuis peu, quand une 

lumière l'aveugla brusquement .

Puis il se sentit percuté sur le côté et valsa dans les airs.

IL avait réussi à dévier légèrement sa trajectoire de l'obstacle mais se trouvait cloué au sol, totalement paralysé par le choc, à la merci de son agresseur.

House pensa à Lisa. Il ne pourrait plus la protéger.

Smith avait raison, Gere était fou et prêt à tout .

Il sentit qu'il était perdu en entendant le moteur de la voiture qui se rapprochait en marche arrière.

IL ne pouvait pas bouger et allait mourir écrasé comme une merde , probablement par cet enfoiré d'Édouard.

House poussa un rugissement de colère et de désespoir tout en tentant de se déplacer en rampant.

Puis il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus rien.


	32. Chapter 32

Chap49

Quelque chose gratouillait la conscience professionnelle de Smith et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Tout était « trop » dans cette histoire

Cuddy était « trop » courageuse, House « trop » chiant et Édouard « trop » résigné.

Les deux premiers points étaient surprenants mais les personnages lui étaient sympathiques et ils formaient un couple détonnant.

Gere, lui, l'inquiétait.

Il était vraiment « trop » calme.

Smith décrocha son téléphone et appela son collègue resté en faction à la clinique.

Il fut à peine étonné d'apprendre que Lisa Cuddy dormait d'un sommeil profond …mais anormal.

Smith commença à se rhabiller en vitesse et composa le numéro privé du Dr House.

Sans réponse de sa part, il prit la décision de passer à son domicile pour l'emmener avec lui à la clinique.

Quelque chose l'inquiétait et son flair l'avait rarement trompé.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand il approcha du domicile de House.

Sa voiture était toujours garée en face de chez lui mais Smith aperçut au loin une moto qui s'éloignait . 

Vérifier que House n'était pas chez lui mais bien sur cette moto lui prit au moins cinq minutes.

Il fila vers le P/P après avoir fait vérifier les appels reçus par House au cours de la nuit.

Le P/P n'avait pas contacté le diagnosticien et pourtant son biper lui avait signalé une urgence.

Smith ne respecta ni les limitations de vitesse ni les feux sur son trajet.

Quand il s'engagea à son tour dans le boyau, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir cette voiture insolite qui faisait marche arrière.

Il tenta d'immobiliser le conducteur du véhicule en l'aveuglant de ses pleins phares.

Une fraction de seconde , Gere fut décontenancé par cette attaque inattendue.

Smith ne réfléchit pas . Il sortit de sa voiture et entendit le rugissement désespéré d'un homme. 

Il dégaina aussitôt et fit feu , visant Gere à la tête afin de le stopper …définitivement.


	33. Chapter 33

_Un grand grand merci Elende, C elise, Ncislacrymosa , Melle House, Catherine 555555 et Sabi064._

_La fidélité et la gentillesse de vos commentaire m'ont amenée jusqu'au bout de cette histoire avec l'espoir toujours de vous apporter un peu de rêve._

_Je vais pouvoir lire maintenant vos histoires , j'avais hâte…._

_Merci pour ce petit bout de route ensemble…._

Chap. 50/ Épilogue

Le Printemps était installé depuis presque une semaine et pourtant la neige tombait à gros flocons.

Lisa et Greg s'en moquaient un peu.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés bien au chaud dans la même chambre d'hôpital au P/P.

Wilson avait décidé de les transférer ensemble après l'opération de Lisa.

House ronchonnait et Cuddy se moquait.

Ils se retrouvaient l'un et l'autre avec une jambe immobilisée et faisaient des concours de fauteuil roulant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital universitaire.

Ils avaient tous deux failli perdre la vie et en définitive, malgré les blessures physiques et le choc post traumatique; Cuddy et House se réjouissaient de profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre.

Édouard Gere était mort sur le coup.

Smith était un tireur hors pair, prudent mais efficace.

La mort du fils aîné d'un des plus importants donateurs du P/P avait fait légèrement scandale.

La police avait cependant réussi à camoufler l'essentiel de la pathologie de Gere afin d'épargner la réputation de Lisa Cuddy et l'enquête avait conclu à un acte isolé de folie passagère .

Officiellement, Gere n'avait pas supporté d'être mis en rivalité avec l'éminent Dr House et avait décidé de l'éliminer en provoquant un accident.

Plus d'une personne ayant croisé un jour le Dr House ayant ressenti ce besoin physique de l'assassiner…cette explication n'avait pas été mise en doute.

Officieusement, Mr Gere avait été informé de l'ensemble des agissements de son fils; ce qui avait considérablement atténué ses revendications à poursuivre House pour harcèlement moral de son fils.

Demain House et Cuddy rentraient chez eux…L'hôpital allait enfin pouvoir respirer , le personnel soignant ayant eu à subir les colères et les polissonneries du docteur grincheux à deux reprises en trop peu de temps.

Si Cuddy se montrait mieux élevée, elle n'en était pas moins une mauvaise malade,qui ne supportait pas l'inactivité mais en profitait pour analyser et décortiquer le comportement de son personnel.

Demain Wilson les ramenait à l'appartement de HOuse.

Ou plutôt celui d'Aurore plus vaste et mieux aménagé pour accueillir deux invalides.

Épilogue

H: « eh bien ça y est…nous vivons de nouveau ensemble…

L: « oh ne te fais pas d'illusion Greg, ce sont les circonstances et ma bonté qui nous réunit dans le même appartement. Mais tu m'approches de trop près et je te renvoie chez Wilson.

H: « chez moi tu veux dire.

L: « oh ne joue pas sur les mots en plus

H: « tu es bien grognon Dr Cuddy. Tu n'apprécies pas le romantisme du moment, toi, moi, nos cannes et ce feu de cheminée.

L: « tu as dormi avec Aurore.

House marqua le coup mais décida d'être honnête avec Cuddy.

H: « tu étais avec Édouard et tu m'avais renvoyé à ma porcherie.

Je ne vais pas renier Aurore, Lisa. 

L: « tu vas toujours faire ça Greg. A la première difficulté tu disparais et je ne sais pas quand ni comment je vais te retrouver.

H siffla hargneusement sa réponse : « garde le numéro de Smith, il semble parfait pour endosser le rôle de celui qui me sauve la vie quand je disparais…

Tu as raison, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Je vais rentrer chez moi et t'envoyer Wilson, il pourra dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

House ne laissa pas à Cuddy le temps de répondre et fit glisser son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il se retourna avant de quitter la pièce . Lisa n'avait pas bougé.

Elle contemplait les bûches qui brûlaient dans la cheminée et son visage était triste mais fermé.

Il claqua la porte en sortant , mécontent de lui, d'elle, d'eux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House avait passé une soirée morose avec Wilson.

Lisa avait préféré se coucher tôt et avait pris un somnifère.

Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment décidé qui dormait et où mais Wilson s'était assoupi dans le canapé de House, assommé par la fatigue que lui procurait les soins à apporter aux deux handicapés en plus de son travail…sans parler de leurs exigences.

House ne pouvait pas aller dormir sans s'être assuré que Lisa allait bien.

Le somnifère prescrit par Wilson était efficace mais après avoir partagé la même chambre d'hôpital, House savait que Lisa souffrait d'insomnie et de cauchemars chroniques.

Il se résolut à essayer les béquilles, le fauteuil était trop encombrant et manquait de discrétion

En entrant dans l'appartement, House ne put chasser le souvenir d'Aurore.

Elle l'avait illuminé de sa présence tout comme elle l'avait embrasé une nuit.

Il ne pouvait expliquer à Lisa ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Il aimait Cuddy depuis plus de vingt ans mais il avait aussi aimé Aurore…fugitivement…mais profondément.

Il n'avait pas envie de les trahir…ni l'une ni l'autre.

Il allait à nouveau reculer et repartir chez lui quand il entendit des gémissements.

Il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la chambre et fut d'abord rassuré de trouver Lisa endormie.

Les gémissements reprirent cependant. 

Elle s'agitait de plus en plus et commença à pleurer et à crier dans son sommeil.

Cuddy murmurait des mots incompréhensibles et House se demandait comment l'apaiser, peu sur d'être la personne la mieux placée pour la rassurer.

Wilson saurait la consoler .Lui ne savait que la faire pleurer …

Tout à coup Lisa se redressa sur le lit en poussant un cri déchirant: « Greg…il a tué Greg ».

Cuddy avait les yeux grands ouverts mais elle était toujours possédée par le réalisme de son cauchemar.

Sidéré House ne réagissait pas.

Il avait cru ces jours derniers que le sommeil de Lisa était avant tout perturbé par les traumatismes que lui avaient infligé Édouard.

Il n'avait pas imaginé un instant le choc que Gere lui avait infligé en lui annonçant son intention de le faire disparaître à jamais.

Elle n'avait pas pu lutter contre les effets de la drogue et elle avait plongé dans le noir convaincue qu'à son réveil, House serait mort.

Tout à l'heure en lui décochant son venin, il avait trouvé les mots justes pour réactiver sa peur panique et sa culpabilité.

House se décida enfin à agir. Maladroitement, il s'assit sur le lit et posa ses béquilles à terre.

A l'aide de ses mains, il réussit à allonger les deux jambes et se tourna ensuite vers Lisa qui s'était recroquevillée en position fœtale .

Se rapprochant d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer.

House sentit qu'au contact de sa peau, Lisa commençait enfin à se détendre.

Durant un temps infini,

Il lui murmura des mots insensés au creux de l'oreille . 

L'essentiel était qu'elle reconnaisse le timbre de sa voix et qu'elle sente combien il l'aimait et serait toujours là, présent, pour la protéger.

Il finit par sombrer, bercé par ses propres paroles et par le souffle régulier de Lisa.

L'aurore les trouva tous deux endormis recroquevillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le même sourire d'amour aux lèvres.

Fin….


End file.
